Silence Her with My Tongue
by Rev Kurame
Summary: b/v and slightly g/cc written for and winner of adimra's contest, based on 'The Taming of the Shrew' the cocky vejita tries to tame the fiery bulma. please R/R very sweet and romantic ^_~
1. Prologue

Ack! I've wanted to write this for a loooong time, ever since I read about the contest and the idea popped into my head but er…. Finally! I was hit with inspiration. You kno how you have to wait for things to fall into place in your head… anyway, let's see how this goes…. 

Disclaimer: eh… oro c'mon guys, let's face the musik. I don't own it…or else why would I be writing this??? sad me 

****

"Silence Her With My Tongue"   
By: Rev Kurame

Prologue

The day was lovely. Outside the grass moved in billowing waves like the sea. The sun reflected off the dew on the green carpet, giving it a brilliant emerald sheen. 'Oh, God,' Bulma rolled her eyes. The day was positively dripping with gooey happiness. She brought her knees to her chest and turned the page of her novel. 'Ah…nothing like spending the day with a good book…inside.' A noise caught her ear. 'Oh no, could it be?' Once more she rolled her eyes as the irritating noise grew closer. 

Chi Chi, Bulma's slightly younger cousin waltzes into the room, the song still on her lips, a parcel clutched in her hand. Bulma looked up annoyed. "Do you mind?" "What's that, Bulma?" Bulma opened her mouth to repeat herself in her iciest voice but the words never left her mouth. "Would you like to see what I go today?" "Actually-" "Wonderful!" Chi Chi hummed an old folksong, one that Bulma remembered from childhood. Chi Chi had come to live with the wealthy Briefs family when her own family had taken ill and died. Now, the aging but still spirited Lord Briefs looked after Chi Chi as his own daughter. Bulma narrowed her eyes. Sometimes it seemed that Chi Chi was favored over Lord Briefs own flesh and blood, namely Bulma herself. "Your mother took me shopping again today and I purchased this wonderful gown. Don't you think it's ever so elegant?" Chi Chi giggled. Bulma turned towards her, a bored look on her face. "Dear, it looks like ever other dratted gown you have. What use will this one be but for curtains?" She gave a sickeningly sweet smile before turning back to her novel. "Oh, Bulma. Whatever will we do with you?" Bulma snarled but it went unnoticed. Chi Chi sighed and leaned one delicate hand upon her cheek. "Honestly, I have suitors that line up for days…. But, you… Don't you ever get lonely?" Bulma gave her a withering look. "Don't you ever get tired?" Chi Chi giggled. "Tired of what?" "Tired of being brain dead." Chi Chi huffed, gathered up her parcel and headed out of the room. 'Ah, peace and quiet' Bulma sighed. 'Now, where was I?' The gallant man rode up and his horse. His true love set the beating of his heart; it kept him moving… Bulma sighed and looked out the window. As if such silly things existed… But still, it was nice to dream… 

~*********************************************************************~ 

A tall, young man strode into the dimly lit tavern. He stomped the mud off his boots before heading to a familiar face at the bar. "I saw the most glorious girl today…" "Oh, stop. Not this again. To you, every girl is glorious." "No, I mean it this time. She was the loveliest thing I've ever seen.." "Blah, blah, blah… did she have a generous chest?" "Uh…not really." "Then she's not worth the trouble. "That's not a very good outlook." "What are you talking about? I have the best outlook. Big chest, big purse. You like useless women, Kakarott." "Not true. Well, it's better than going after women for their money." "But who will be the success in the end, fool?" Kakarott laughed. "We'll see, friend." The two men nursed their drinks as they sat watching the fire in the corner of the room. 

Kakarott looked over at his companion. "But she had raven black hair like night and dark eyes…" The other man smacked himself in the forehead. "I thought I told you 'no.' Please, spare me." The men looked up when they noticed a new party enter the tavern. 

"We'll have four ales." The group sat at the cluster of tables by Kakarott and the man. One of the men settled into a large armchair. "Oi. That Chi Chi is a real looker, eh?" His friend laughed. "Hortensio (the guys' REAL name from the play), you'll never get near her. You heard what Lord Briefs said." "What did he say?" Kakarott asked eagerly. 'They speak of my love, the fair Chi Chi.' "Why are you interested?" asked another man. Kakarott looked dumbfounded yet his companion salvaged the situation easily. "We are all men here. My friend and I are simply travelling bachelors. I myself, am from Verona. You know, we're always keeping an ear open for the latest 'conquests.'" He snickered maliciously. The men at the table followed suit. "What brings you to Padua?" Hortensio asked, eyeing Kakarot suspiciously. The man from Verona drained his tankard. He shrugged. "A good lay. Preferably a rich one." Hortensio's companion, Gremio(a REAL name from the play) looked at him interested. "Perhaps you could be the one to solve our friend, Hortensio's problems." "Oh, pray, tell me your troubles, friend." The man asked with a smirk. "The fair Chi Chi cannot wed until her cousin Bulma weds." Kakarott's eyes grew wide. "And how does this concern me?" His well-chiseled companion inquired with calculating eyes. "Bulma's father is the richest in the land and her dowry is QUITE large if you catch my meaning." He nodded his head for the man to continue. "The only trouble is…" He looked to the floor, searching the words. The man of Verona's eyes narrowed as he lost his patience in the silence. "Out with it." "Well, to be perfectly frank. Bulma Briefs is a shrew." The man from Verona threw his head back and laughed. "Is that all?" he asked with a tilt of his head. 

The four men looked at each nervously. Hortensio was the first to recover. He stood up a smug look on his face. "So, you think you can tame the shrew?" "I've broken horses, made friendly bitter old barons, conquered enemies, surely I can tame ONE woman." Hortensio's friend stood. "But THIS is Bulma Briefs. The very devil of a shrew that makes her suitors run in terror." "Terror? Why, is she terribly ugly?" "Only her tongue." "Then I will silence her with MY tongue." He gave a deep throated laugh as he looked back at Kakarott who had been watching the whole scene deep in troubled thought. "Eh, Kakarott? How does this new conquest sound to you, old friend?" Kakarott looked up from the ground. "Huh?" He came back to reality with a huge grin. "Uh…it'll almost be as good as that time with the pretty young nun from that convent in Florence…" Kakarott's friend chuckled. "Now THAT was a good time. Poor thing though…" A wicked grin donned his finely chiseled face. Hortensio looked from his friend to the evilly mischievous stranger from Verona and a grin broke out on his face. "You're perfect for the job." The man's mood quickly faded to black. "I'm not doing this for YOU, fool. Go conquer your own women. I'm off to have some fun with this shrew….." He smirked. "Coming, Kakarott." "Uh, yeah." Kakarott slide off the stool to follow his friend. 

Hortensio watched the pair walk to the door. He called after the short yet well built man. "Hey, friend. What is your name? Or shall we call you 'Tamer of the Shrew'?" The man chuckled as he reached for the handle of the door. "I am Vejita Petruchio and this is my companion, Kakarott Lucentio. Trust me, you will be seeing us around for awhile to come. Perhaps, at a wedding?" Hortensio and the men at table broke out into laughter. "We shall see, Vejita Petruchio. We shall see whether it will be a wedding…or your funeral." They then broke out laughing again as Vejita and his tall comrade, Kakarott, left the tavern. 

* * * * *

So , that's the set up. What do you think so far. Don't worry. It gets better. What happens with Vejita meets the vicious Bulma? Will sparks fly or will that just be Bulma burning down the Bulma that has Vejita in it? Perhaps we will see how another of Bulma's suitors fare against her sword-like tongue? Just so you kno…. Kakarott and Vejita's last names are actually the names of the characters they play in the play in case you wanted to look it up… happy reading shakespeare… hahaha. Just kidding. Personally, I think the guy was a genius, just a little lyrical complex. ;-P 

* * *

Contest Index  
Chapter 1 


	2. Of Shrews and Men

Chapter One: Of Shrews and Men  
(my attempt at puns*silence* .... *sigh*)  
  
Valentio sprinted from the Briefs' palazzo courtyard, hands clamped to his eyes. Bulma watched him from her sitting room window, a benign expression on her face. Suddenly, the corners of her mouth turned up revealing a coy smile. She gave a soft laugh before turning back to her settee where she had been reading when the self-assured little prick waltzed into the room declaring his love for her. 'Self-assured little prick' Bulma chuckled. 'Father, would have my head for that one.' She sighed. Compared to the others, he had been treated fairly leniently, so she thought. All she asked was that, to prove his intelligence, he recite all famous Latin and Greek philosophers, as well as their most notable works....while hopping up and down on one foot. Now, compared to preforming Homer's Iliad (the whole thing) with amazing theatrical prowess, a task dealt to the snide Benetini of Venice, the task asked of Valentio was quite simple.  
  
A frown creased Bulma's well-accustomed brow, as she pondered this recent intruder. Her latest chosen novella swung absently by her side. 'God, what did HE know of love? To love me, would be to know me...which he obviously does not? Do these men think me gullible as a newborn fawn–to prance gaily into the awaiting jaws of the river monster.' Bulma shook her head furiously, sending her blue waves into a tangent about her face. 'No, I am not that.' A lazy smile crept to her face, so unaccustomed to actions gentle in nature. 'Liars, all of them. How shall I punish the next?'   
  
At that moment, the raven-haired, sweet-natured girl swept into the room. "How goes your time with...umm... Cousin, where did Signor Valentio go?" "To Hell, I hope," quipped Bulma, coolly from her resting place. "Oh, Bulma. Not another." "And so it shall continue until this ridiculous nonsense stops." "Oh, but Bulma," began Chi Chi sweetly. Bulma dropped the novella from her face at the beginning of the sentence. "Is this about me or you?" Chi Chi grinned eagerly and flounced or to sit at Bulma's feet. "That was NOT an open invitation to move in," Bulma stated, eyes narrowing. Chi Chi played a bit with the brocade of the settee cushion before meeting Bulma's eyes. "Well, this morning..." Chi Chi began, words spilling from her mouth at a rapid pace. Bulma lifted a hand to silence.  
"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to understand any of this, much less care about it." "You know that Latin tutor that your mother has been trying desperately hard to find for me?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, she found one and he's handsome." Chi Chi blushed. "Yes," she breathed. "Where was he this morning when our dear Valentio was having so many difficulties..." Chi Chi watched as Bulma shared a private joke with herself. "Huh," she asked in consternation. Bulma dismissed it with a wave of her hand. The younger girl shook her head. "I'll never understand you, Bulma Briefs." "Maybe no one was ever meant to..." the shrew answered her lonely blue eyes searching solace in her only companion...  
  
Kakarott jumped down from the back of the carriage. He had hitched a ride, unbeknownst to the driver, from the courtyard of La Fresca Bella (like I know what that means ^_~) He spotted his companion napping on a bench in the pristine park on the outskirts of the Briefs' palace. "Wonderful day, huh, Vejita?" Vejita grunted. Kakarott sat at the end of the bench, pulling in the fresh morning air with his strong chest. "Can't breathe? Don't get my hopes up so early, Kakarott," Vejita commented sarcastically from beneath the cap he had placed over his face. "I'm happy to know that I breathe the same air she does." "That gods have cursed you with madness," shot Vejita, quickly taking off the cap to peer at his friend. "It is the same air as always, if I am not mistaken." "Oh, but I had not tasted it... Yet knowing I am connected to her through this fresh spring breeze." "You have gone insane!" Vejita Petruchio sat up bolt right. Kakarott chuckled at the bizarre expression on his friend's face, a mixture of bewilderment and mockery.   
"You would feel so...if you were in love." Vejita sneered at his bewitched companion. "What good are you to me if you continue to carry on so?" Vejita got up and stalked off. Kakarott contemplated the beauty of the day for a few moments more before moving to follow Vejita. It was always best to follow a few steps behind, letting his easily angered friend cool off, before approaching him. Kakarott watched Vejita walk briskly to a flower stand and peruse the vases of freshly cut blossoms. His friend, though short-fused, was not by any means stupid or foolish, if anything, he was always under control.   
  
The gentle giant with his innocent smile walked up behind his companion. "What are you looking for?" "Not that it's any of your concern, and it isn't, I'm going to pay a visit to the shrew." "Then I'd go with the roses," recommended Kakarott, plucking them from their place and handing them to Vejita. The young flower girl nodded her approval. "Very well chosen, Signor." Vejita grinned at her. "Then I'll take them." As an afterthought he added, "Perhaps, I'll come back for you later." He flashed his trademark smirk before paying for the flowers and walking off. The flowergirl's cheeks flushed with color and she giggled. Kakarott caught up to his friend. "Were you serious? I thought you were going for Bulma?" "I am." He smirked at Kakarott. "I was just making sure I hadn't lost my touch." The taller man shook his head in disbelief. "You're a piece of work, Vejita," he shouted to his friend as they were separated in a crowd. The cunningly sly man just chuckled in reply.  
All in all, Vejita Petruchio was not a BAD looking man, not by any means. He possessed a classic face of Verona that only a long line of pure Italians could produce. His tall proud forehead gave way to vicious spikes of jet black hair. Yet as he traveled through the market place, pillars of light descended from crevices in the buildings, giving his dark mane a reddish hue, like crimson blood. His eyes weren't harsh, as time often made men out of boys. His were as black and as unholy as the darkest hour of the night yet there was something of a glimmer that retained his youthful rambunctiousness.   
His step was lively as he skillfully maneuvered his way through the bustling marketplace. "What else..what else..." he muttered to himself, tapping his lips absently. Kakarott stumbled into the clearing Vejita had made for himself. Kakarott rubbed his sore elbow where a woman had swung her basket of fruits. "Ouchie!" Kakarott whined. He noticed his friend deep in thought when a sudden wicked grin came over his face, making his appearance sinister indeed. "Uh..Vejita? You okay there? Any sudden plans to take over Venice or..." "That's for another time, my slow-witted companion. I have just figured the perfect gift for our little shrew..." Turning quickly, he made his way down a dark alley, leaving a bewildered Kakarott behind. He was heading to the only place he knew this absolutely perfect gift to be found. "See you around, friend," Kakarott called to the fast disappearing figure of Vejita Petruchio, the tail of his coat snapping in the breeze.  
  
A/N: eh...enough for today.. Just a cliffy till tomorrow or the next day... till I gather my bearings. I have a novella to write or at least try to write and finish this at the same time. We shall see, shan't we? Next TIME:::: Vejita confronts Bulma and...uh... yeah.. The creativity is gone.. *sigh* 


	3. Bulma's Wrath

Disclaimer: .......................... honestly, does this really need to be said?? if i was akira toriyama, which i'm not, why would i be writing fanfic... and in english??!! i rest my case... whatever case that was... *oro* @_@  
by demand, i changed format to make dialogue easier to read. hope it helps! ^_~  
  
  
Chapter Two: Bulma's Wrath   
  
Bulma sat, legs crossed daintily at the heel in front of her writing desk. She brushed the tail of her feather quill gently over her face. Each tendril caressing her pale cheek. Her mother had stormed in just over a half hour ago, demanding that she right a heartfelt apology to Signor Valentio for the embarrassment and pain she caused him while Bulma insisted that Signor Valentio had brought about his own demise. If he wasn't fit for the job, then that was his problem. Her mother, Bulma had to admit, did have a rather good retort: "Bulma, darling, I don't know where you've gotten the notion that a well bred husband must be able to hop about on one leg while reciting all the great philosophers." Bulma had stared unblinking at her mother. Honestly, she did not consider this at the time. Bulma fell back into her chair, legs spread before her in a very unlady-like manner. She blew some of her vibrant blue hair from her face before looking at her small roll of parchment.  
  
_Signor Valentio_... It was there she had stopped for the honest truth was that after those two words, nothing but vehemence would shoot forth from her quill tip. She gazed disapprovingly at the floor where a cluster of five torn and crumpled rolls of parchment lay strewn. All with the same necessary greeting at the top... giving way to a fiery spew of brutality. Bulma giggled lightly. If her mother ever caught those... oh, would she spend her days in a convent begging repentance.  
There was a slight knock at the door and Bulma's day maid peered in. She looked flustered and out of sorts with herself. "What is it now, Maria? I have no time to be bothered by nothing." Bulma sighed heavily as the maid's eyes darted quickly to and fro as if decided what to do with herself. Bulma heard a low chuckle escape behind Maria's back. Bulma rolled her eyes.   
"Maria, really, this is no time to be bringing your 'friends' around. There is work to be done without being wasted..."   
"Am I truly a waste of your time?" Bulma was a bit taken back by the strange man who stood at her threshold. He was short in stature but a power... a commanding presence radiated like an aura.   
Bulma narrowed her eyes, turning her body towards him, folding her hands in her lap. "Can I help you? If your looking for Chi Chi, the little twit has run off somewhere," she scoffed.  
Vejita took her in for a second. She wasn't particularly attractive. He had seen better equipped pray but then she wasn't hideous. She had clear blue eyes had he had never seen in an Italian like that. She had fair hair pulled at the nape of her neck with wisps escaping to frame her face. He had definitely seen a more appetizing array of flesh but a challenge was a challenge and Vejita Petruchio never backed down. He gave a sardonic smile, revealing a row of perfect white teeth.  
"Actually, I'm not here for your counterpart, m'lady." He said with a bow at the waist.   
"Ah..." she commented knowingly. "I will have you know, I'm not interested in a self centered fool who believes himself to be brave enough to challenge 'the Shrew'." she spat venomously. He chuckled once more. Bulma looked up surprised. It was an interesting sound. She guessed originating from deep in his chest. It was very masculine.   
  
She shuddered mentally remembering the older Signor Rosetti who had come seeking her favor. He was a great deal older than she, maybe the age of her father. She had winced when she heard of his arrival. _Have I become that undesirable that only old, withering men seek my company?_ But she had not let the pain show in her eyes, not when she heard, not when her mother had chastised her for her refusal to meet him. "Beggars can't be choosers, young one," the older woman had said. The clincher to her hatred had been the old man's horrendous horse like whinny of a laugh. It could cause cathedral glass to shatter. She had politely thanked Signor Rosetti for his visit before escorting him to his waiting carriage. He had trouble climbing in and had to be lifted by his footman. Before riding away in his carriage, that seemed almost as old as himself, he had leaned from the window. Telling her that he was always open for her as an option. She had shivered with disgust as he placed a chaste kiss with his shriveled lips upon her youthful cheek. _Oh, the shame..._  
  
She looked away from the window where she had been staring, collecting her thoughts. 'Of course, there's always, Signor Rosetti. With my luck, he would die shortly after we were married. I would probably be the youngest widow in all of Italy. The richest, but the youngest nonetheless...' She gave a burdened sigh.  
Vejita had sat on a plush couch within her sitting room, directly across the writing desk. He had noticed when Bulma looked out the window captured in her thinking. He dismissed the flustered maid. He gave a slight smirk. No doubt the little chit was taken with him, as was much of the female population of Italy. _As it should be_, he thought with a nod. He watched as Bulma seemed lost, looking at her reflection when all too suddenly she turned her fiery gaze upon his form, lounging peacefully. "So what do you want?" she asked, her cold eyes searching his own. _His eyes... it's almost like there nothing there. But there's something..._   
He threw his head back and laughed. Making a show of much effort, he gustily picked himself from the couch. Upon his arrival at the other side of the room, he handed Bulma a bouquet of flowers, seemingly from thin air.   
"Oh, how original," she gasped in mock surprise.   
"I'm not very original," he began, crouching down beside her. "But then, I'm not very common either."   
She quirked her head to the side. "You seem to hold a high opinion of yourself."   
"In certain ways, m'lady, I am quite superior."   
She scoffed, "As if your head could any bigger. You're beginning to bore me with your presence."   
He leaned in closer to her face. "Really? What would make our little interlude more exciting?" he asked invitingly. She batted her big blue eyes at him, luring him, when suddenly they narrowed.   
She sneered. "Maybe if you threw yourself from my window. It would give the townspeople something novel to discuss instead of my seemingly 'shrewish' behavior." His eyes closed to mere slits of hateful black.   
"If that is how you would treat my hospitable presence, then so be it." He stood up abruptly, almost colliding the top of his head with her chin. She flew back startled. He sneered at her while she regarded him with annoyance and anger.   
"I had brought you something else, m'lady."   
"And now you will not give it to me," she said, crossing her arms.   
"On the contrary, I had thought not to give it to you, but perhaps, now, the time is perfect." Turning away from the window, she eyed the handsome young man before her with suspicion. He slipped on hand deep in the left hand pocket of his black coat. Carefully, he placed his hand face down on her writing desk, cupping something small and round under his hand. Bulma peered curiously until he peeled his hand away.   
There in the middle of her right desk, sitting upon the unfinished letter to Signor Valentio, was...   
"A rodent?! You brought me a rodent?!" He chuckled again, yet this time, to Bulma, it seemed much more sinister. '  
"Oh, not just any rodent. Don't you recognize it?" He waved his hand at the tiny brown mouse creature scurrying over her papers and quills. She just stared at him with a blank expression.   
"It's a shrew..." he whispered, leaning down into her face. "I thought perhaps you would be more comfortable with your own kind, m'lady." He grinned wickedly, watching as her face changed to sheer horror.   
"Oh!" she growled. "You are a wicked man. I have half a mind to wring your neck." He smirked.   
"What? I went all the way to the heart of the city for this, your next of kin, and you show me no appreciation. Lady Bulma, you have much to learn in the ways of the gentlewoman." She turned her face to the window.   
"Leave me, your horrid beast, and may I never see you again!" He watched her for a few moments before complying. He stalked out of the room. The short heels on his boots clicked upon the tile flooring. He slammed her heavy chamber door behind him. He stood outside her room. 'What I did was right. The woman should learn her place.' After confirming his actions, Vejita began to walk the corridors. He was searching for someone. 'Where's that blasted maid?' He smirked. 'I was expecting a little something tonight, and I don't care which wench as long as she suits my needs.' His eyes darted around the airy main hall. 'Perhaps. I should try the kitchen...'  
  
If Vejita had stayed any longer by her doorway. Perhaps he would have heard, he would have heard the sound of a broken girl crying....  
  
"Maybe he is right" She sniffled and wiped her eyes on the corner of her sleeve. "You and I are alike," she whispered, stroking the soft top fur of the small creatures as it nibbled the corner of her parchment. "Maybe you and I are alike... I will call you Amistad, because you are the closest thing to a friend I will ever have."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma awoke the next morning to the sound of her window curtains being violently flung apart. She opened one eye, squinting at the garish light that infiltrated the room.   
"Chi Chi?" The younger girl gave her a withering glance.   
"No, it's your fairy godmother." She shook her head as she noticed her elder cousin had not changed from her wear of the previous day. And what was more, that her elder cousin looked to have fallen asleep upon her writing desk.   
"Tell me, Bulma," Chi Chi sighed, "that you at least finished your letter to Signor Valentio. The one begging his apology." Bulma's head snapped up from their place. Her cold voice ground out every word of her reply.   
"I owe that man nothing. He should be so grateful that he escaped with his life." Chi Chi shook her head with despair causing her black as night curls to quiver in their place. What had life done to her cousin to make her so vengeful towards men. Bulma stood, measuring up her younger relation: the "fair" Chi Chi. The girl was naive to think that men had a backward thought to her mind or her heart. Bulma knew in her righteous mind what was what.   
Bulma searched for her small companion around her desk. Finding Amistad poking about the hem of her curtains. She scooped him up and deposited him in an old rattan bird cage. Chi Chi shuddered at the small rodent. 'How does one bare such a disgusting awful thing?' she questioned herself. Chi Chi looked about the room. The stifling silence needed to be broken. She changed the subject.   
"So I heard a young man was about you yesterday?" she giggled. Chi Chi shuffled about the desk, rearranging papers, that she neglected to notice how Bulma's figure had stiffened. "I heard he was quite the charmer." Chi Chi looked up concerned. "In fact, I heard your chamber maid, Maria, talking about him this morning. Some awful dirty things, Bulma. I almost wish to have her fired. The ways she carried on about him...." Chi Chi studied Bulma's face as the older girl stood upon her toes, inspecting her new pet in its new surrounding. It was so hard to read Bulma Briefs sometimes. If she had been born a man, she would have made an excellent actor. "It does not bother that I speak of this, cousin?" she inquired. Bulma turned her icy gaze to the chaste yet spirited young girl.   
"No, it does not bother me what that man does... or who he does it with. His life is of no consequence to me." Chi Chi grew nervous under Bulma's intense stare that she broke away to cross to the other side of the room.  
  
She cleared her throat. "I met my new tutor the other day. He is going to teach my Latin yet I do not think he knows a word. No, I do not." She shook her head, chuckling. "Still, his innocence and gullibility amuse me."   
"I am glad you are happy." Chi Chi looked up again as she watched Bulma play with the cage. The light from the window in the background gave her an ethereal aura. Chi Chi caught her breath. There was almost a look of sadness on her cousin's face. Of any emotion she did dare to show, sadness was one of the most rare. "This is how I am to spend my days, is it not?" her cousin whispered. Chi Chi again looked away. She could not bare it. She could not! 'My pillar of strength... my Bulma. Please be strong. For without your strength, I know I will be lost.'   
"Perhaps," Chi Chi broke the silence yet again. "Perhaps if you did not push the men away..."   
"They did not want to be here, Chi Chi. You know as well as I that a man with a hearty purpose is not easy dissuaded. Then, I was not in their hearts... but rather in their pocketbooks." Chi Chi nodded and stood up firmly.   
"Then we shall wait until a hearty heart comes to you," she stated, the mirth clear in her eyes. Bulma turned to her, astonished.   
" 'We'? This is not laughing matter, young one."   
"No, I do not jest at all, cousin. We will wait, both you and I, for this man who seeks to have you in his heart. We will wait together." And for the first time, the cousins did not disagree. Bulma did not retort with spite and Chi Chi did not experience her cousin's vengeful wrath. No, both cousins stood in the golden light of the morning, completely content to be at peace with one another.  
  
Kakarotto stepped out into the crowded streets of the marketplace. He had stayed up most of the night waiting for his dear companion to come home... but to no avail. He ended up sitting alone at the "gentleman's club" down the street only to crawl into bed at two o'clock this morning. The reason for his insomnia escaped him a bit. He brushed it off as worry. But it was not his traveling partners that held his thoughts most of the time. It was the joyous Chi Chi, his new pupil. Kakarotto blushed suddenly. He admitted he knew nothing of the language of love though he vowed to reach it to her. Suddenly, he had an idea and rushed to the corner bookstore. He had an appointment with his lovely student in the afternoon. If he was going to teach her the ardent language of love, he had better learn it himself!  
  
After wondering about in the back woods of the Briefs' estate, Vejita found himself back on the main road to town. 'But first,' he thought to himself. He sidetracked back off the road until he came to a small stream. He had heard the gurgling and the laughing of the water and had simply followed the mirthful sounds. He stooped over the crystal clear liquid, admiring his reflection until he happened upon a small red stain on his chin. 'No doubt the wench's rouge.' He scoured it from his skin furiously before slapping some water to his face and running one hand through his hair. Using the liquid reflection as a mirror, he adjusted his wild mane of hair back into perfection and tightened the small black silk ruff around his neck. Silk was a rare and precious commodity he knew. And he took every expense to make himself seem the most eligible bachelor... the kind literally bursting with wealth. Vejita's light mood suddenly turned dark. 'But nothing I could do, would appease her.' He grinned. 'But she seemed awfully pleased with your parting gift, did she not?' He smirked. 'Serves the little chit right.' He walked away from the brook, smoothing his coat. 'I wonder if a scold such as herself could ever feel anything?' He asked himself in a apathetic tone. 'I bet she's stone cold from the waist down.' His indifferent face turned to a snicker, then a sneer. He strolled leisurely into town. Yet his mind was on his previous night's escapade. He had no doubt his little side dish had told all the maidservants of his "excellent performance." He wondered how the Lady Bulma would react such she hear such news. She would probably be bitter that she had missed out on a wild ride. (*rolls eyes* men!) Vejita, however, quickly chided himself for even thinking that her opinion would ever matter. For they simply did not, he nodded in confirmation to no one in particular.  
  
Vejita made his way into town, sidestepping the various kiosks and stopping once to purchase a light breakfast. He walked by the flower stand where he had purchased the roses the day before. The same little skirt was selling her wares. She recognized his face and waved curtly at him. He smirked and nodded in her direction. 'Not now, Vejita,' he chastised himself. Last night's affairs had led him energized yet ready for more. He shook his head in annoyance at his own lust and continued back to the tavern below the inn, where he expected to find Kakarotto. He was dissapointed when he did not find his comrade seated the bar awaiting his arrival. But then Vejita knew that he should not depend on Kakarotto for anything. He did not need anyone. Yet, deep down he craved the feeling that someone was waiting for him, who existed for him. Vejita shook his head, disgusted. "And Kakarotto should not be that person," he muttered.  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
any thoughts on the subject. no worries, i definitely have an idea of what's going on and what's gonna happen. i'm sort of enjoying the angst aren't u?? but "The Taming of the Shrew" wasn't as angsty as it was comedic. see: "10 Things I hate about you." not exactly the same but u get the point. copyright quote: "I still maintain that he kicked himself in the balls." ~ Kat Stratford. love that quote. i hope bulma's char is coming across close to flawless. *sigh* we all can hope... enjoy. i'm writing the next part tomorrow.  



	4. An Unlikely Proposition

disclaimer: bah humbug... my thoughts on the matter. actually, on all matters... heh heh  
  
Chapter Three: An Unlikely Proposition  
  
Goku shifted the heavy textbook nervously on his knee. The generous leather bound Latin scripture was quickly becoming moist in his sweaty palms. He looked over at Chi Chi as she copied a few lines from the book in her careful feminine writing, into her own journal. Every once in awhile she leaned over his lap to reread the scripture. Mouthing the words, then turning to copy them in her journal.   
"Done!" Her cheerful voice startled Goku out of his daze.   
"Oh, very well then--"  
"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Hortensio popped up from behind a tree. Chi Chi blinked her eyes a few times before registering the intrusion.   
"Oh, Signor Hortensio. What brings you here to my uncle's property," she inquired innocently.   
"This is your uncle's property? I had no idea." His voice dripped of false sincerity. Chi Chi motioned for him to sit on the bench across from her. She did not see the way that Kakarotto's eyes narrowed, watching the weasly man. Hortensio ran a hand through his think black hair a thick gold cuff link glimmering in the sun as he did so.   
"Oh, Signor Hortensio. That is a beautiful adornment!" Chi Chi gasped.   
"So, it is," he replied. _But the loveliest of all my adornments will be you Chi Chi, when I have you holding onto my arm. Draped around me for all time._ Chi Chi suddenly flushed embarrassed.   
"Oh, Signor, I have not introduced my Latin tutor. Signor Hortensio, this is Kakarotto Lucentio." The two men stiffly shook hands. Hortensio quickly turned his attention back to Chi Chi.   
"Dear Chi Chi, how long have you been studying?"   
"Oh, quite some time," she replied. He stood up and gestured to the property gates.   
"Then I suggest you come away with me for a break from these studies. A gentle mind like yours should be pampered as well as knowledgible." Chi Chi looked down uncertainly at Kakarotto that she did not notice the cold shooting glance that Hortensio gave the other man. Kakarotto stood up and shifted uncomfortably.   
"Uh... It's alright, Ch--Lady Chi Chi. We'll continue tomorrow." Chi Chi looked slightly saddened that he was dismissing her but quickly brushed it aside. Eagar, she looked up at Hortensio.   
"Fair one, would you wait for me by the gate?" Chi Chi looked quizzical for a moment but Bulma's mother had always told her never to second guess a man's judgement so she did what she was told.  
  
As soon as she left, both men turned their eyes upon each other. Kakarotto silently ground his teeth and in his hand, the thick leather binding of the book snapped. Hortensio merely regarded him with a superior air. Slowly, he began to make a circle walking around his 'opponent.'   
"Latin tutor, hmm?" He gave Kakarotto a once over. "I remember you. It has only been two days past since we spoke in the tavern." Kakarotto looked lost for a moment before remembering that Hortensio was the one that had told Vejita and himself about the situation with Lady Chi Chi and her sister, 'the Shrew.'   
"Oh, yes," Kakrotto ground his words out carefully. "I remember you now." Hortensio nodded.   
"So you know my intention to win the beautiful lady waiting for me by the gate?" Kakarotto's eyes merely narrowed. The other man continued. "And when we are wed, these silly little tutoring practices will end. There is nothing she can learn from you that I cannot teach her." He snickered. "Tell me, is she a fast learner?" he inquired cruelly. "I only like fast women." In an instant, Hortensio found himself being held rather savagely by his collar-ruff. Hortensio sneered. "A savage man such as yourself has no place with a genlt creature like Chi Chi," he hissed. "Good day to you, Signor Kakarotto." Kakarotto released his hold on the leaser man, watching as the shorter man with his greasy black hair and rotund body strode arrogantly to meet his date. Kakarotto growled, picked up the text books and headed off in the opposite direction.  
  
The two met each other in the tavern below the inn, La Bella Fresca. One was extremely agitated, the other frustrated yet supremely pleased with himself. They sat across from each other, neither of them speaking a word for the longest time. When all the ordered platters of food had been consumed they gazed upon one another.   
"So..." began Kakarotto.   
"So..." his companion countered. They both sat back in their chairs, arms crossed in from of them.   
"Failure..." said the taller man.   
"I do not fail, Kakarotto," snapped Vejita.   
"So what happened last night?" his friend asked while playing with a cleaned chicken bone.   
"I was simply...diverted...from my true goal. But I promise you Kakarotto that I will not fail." Just then a bar maiden floated over to their table, filling their tankards with ale. She gave a cheeky wink at wink Vejita before bustling off. He gave a shuddering sigh in response. "Why cannot all women be thus?" he asked, waving a hand absetly at the giggling, flirtatious bar maids. Kakarotto, with his wild black hair and innocent wide eyes, could not afford his his friend an answer but simply console him with silence. Vejita took a deep drink from the mug, wiping the froth on his velvet coat sleeve. "How goes your old feminine troubles, friend."   
Kakrottot looked down dejected. "I do not believe that I can win her..."   
"Enough, Kakarotto. You disgust me with this sniveling and self-pity." Then he chuckled low and deep. "Look at us, Kakarotto. We have become as simple as these village people's minds. Tonight, we celebrate our bachelorhood and tomorrow we return to wallow." Kakarotto grinned foolishly. Sometimes his dear companion was insufferable and nasty, yet it was times like these that he could truly appreciate Vejita's rebellious good nature.  
  
It was later that evening. When all the men gathered back into the tavern at the end of the day. A male "bonding" ritual as it were to set around, get drunk and congratulate themselves on being masters of the universe. Normally on such occasions, Vejita joined in the comradery and the ruckus of spilling beer and fondling the female night help. But this night, however, he stationed himself at the fire, deep in thoughts of his tactics. Kakarotto sat across from him nursing a small glass of wine. A few men across the room raised their glasses to the visitors from Verona and Kakarotto returned the favor. He heard a dry snicker come from behind his chair.   
"Well, if it isn't my old acquaintance, Signor Kakarotto Lucentio..."   
"Hortensio," the tall Veronan rasped, turning around in his seat. Vejita looked up at the two for a moment before returning to his thoughts.   
"How was your day, tutor? Mine was quite fine if you measure by the company one keeps." His eyes narrowed shrewdly abserving the reacting in the other man, no doubt his 'contender' for Lady Chi Chi's affection. The boy looked like a hair short of a volcanic explosion erupting from his head and his massive yet study body paired with unsuspecting eyes gave him the appearance of a fool. Hortensio sneered to himself. _'No, I am definitely the better catch.'_ Vejita found himself surrounded by a weasly looking young man with no fashion sense and his little cronies, all staring down Kakarotto. He sighed to himself. It was not like he was getting anywhere with his plans either. _'Might as well clear the air.'_   
"Gentlemen," Vejita said addressing the four or five men around Kakarotto. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he asked, though no man caught the icy undertone in his question. Hortensio broke his staring battle with Kakarotto to look up at the new intrusion.   
"Oh, friends, look. Our 'tamer of the shrew' has returned to us, unsuccessful no doubt." Vejita quirked a smile that hit the immense fury raging inside of him. "She is an unbareable little snip, isn't she, Signor Petruchio... I do remember your name correctly." Vejita nodded amiably.   
"I commend your memory. I feel unworthy." He ground out. Kakarotto turned to look at his companion, surprised. Vejita was never this humble nor this amicable especially when his pride was called to the front. _There's got to be a reason..._ Hortensio was easily fooled by Vejita's 'humble' air.   
"Of course," he grinned malisciously. "I bet even **_ I_ **could get the shrew into bed." He turned to regard Vejita with his dull brown eyes. "But it is more to break her," he stated, grinding out the harsh word. Vejita laid back languidly in his chair.   
"Why do I hear another bet coming on..." he asked in a bored tone.   
"We up the stakes," said Hortensio. "Something of mine and something of yours, Signor Petruchio." Vejita contemplated this new development for a moment.   
"I have a vinyard above Naples. Something an old relation thought I would enjoy, thought I have yet to step foot on its grounds." Hortensio nodded.   
"I have a small chateau. Nothing grand but it will do for a small residence. I believe it is in your part of the country, Vejita."   
"What must I do..." Vejita asked, cold, joyous madness dancing in his eyes like the flames of the fire.   
"First, tame the shrew. Then she must answer your call."   
"That is all?" Vejita scoffed.   
"It is not so simple a task," Hortensio retorted, the oil seething from the pores. "We will see what we will see." The men abadoned for the night, each retiring to their respective rooms, some taking lovely young bedwarmers with them.  
  
Kakarotto looked nervously over at his companion. Vejita was hunched over in his chair, staring the cobblestone flooring, his brow knit in contemplation. "Has your Lady Chi Chi ever spoken of her cousin?" Kakarotto was very pleased at Chi Chi being called 'his' and replied eagarly.   
"Only but once that Lady Bulma is quite severe yet yearns companionship. I know that Lady Chi Chi is very frustrated with her position and..."   
"That is all Kakarotto," he said silencing his companion.   
"If she is as clever as she appears then my solution has already presented itself." Kakarotto looked quizzically up as his friend excuse himself for the night. _Indeed, I find myself keeping the company of a strange man. But there is not a time when Vejita is unaware._ Kakarotto smiled to himself and made his own way back to his chambers.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late in the afternoon of the following day and Bulma stood at glass paned window of her sitting room observing her silly little cousin and her foolish tutor as she tried to avoid him. They were playing a game of 'Goose,' a game Bulma even enjoyed in her younger years. Currently Chi Chi was stuck on one side of a fountain and Kakarotto on the other. Did Chi Chi not know that she could not outmaneuver him? Sometimes immaturity in the world was too much for Bulma's realistic mind. A clearing of the throat behind signified the want of her attention, though she had not heard anyone enter... She turned around to come face to face with her tormentor of the day before. Her voice caught in her throat as she found herself caught in his pitch black eyes. Though just as quickly she resumed her cold outernature.   
"What do you want, demon?" she spat. He chuckled.   
"You never cease to amust me, m'lady. Under normal circumstances I would say we would make quite a pair." She smiled coldly.   
"And yet these are not normal circumstances."   
"No, they are not," he replied.   
"What have you-- what are you doing?" she asked as he watched over to the worn bird cage, spotting his gift scurrying about inside.   
"I see you appreciate my git more than I would have ever thought."   
"It is the thought that counts..." she retorted coolly.   
"Of course." He paused for a moment, seeking out her eyes once more. "I have a proposition to make."  
  
An hour later, Bulma was seated on her settee. Her legs pulled up comfortably beneath her. Her mother quickly bustled in the room. Rearranging this and that when she noticed her daughter talking with a visitor. She had heard rumors of the handsome young man roaming about the grounds. Mostly of him and one of her girls, Maria. Yet the young man before her looked too refined to every stoop to rummaging the hired help.   
"Darling," Lady Briefs called to her daughter. "Now, who is this handsome friend you have here?" Lady Briefs smiled widely at the young gentlemen. _One can only hope he's as strong as he looks to withstand..._   
"Mother, this is Signor Vejita Petruchio." The older woman smiled again, bowing her head to acknowledge him but nothing could prepare her for what happened next. Bulma nodded amiably to him. "Signor Petruchio has asked me to marry him......... and I have agreed."  
Vejita had to spring from his position on the settee to catch Lady Briefs before she fell to the floor in a dead faint. Bulma grinned as Vejita looked up at her quite at a loss for what to do, apparently he did not deal with women and their fainting mothers often. "Well, Signor Vejita, I believe that was enough compensation for me." He grinned malisciously.   
"Nothing more do you want out of our marriage, woman?" Bulma looked slightly miffed.   
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
Chi Chi was just as stunned when she heard the news at dinner. She nearly chocked on her spinach tortellini. Lady Briefs was literally bursting with happiness as she directed the servants to disperse the food. At first, Vejita had declined to eat with them but Lady Briefs had insisted.... by locking the front gates. Lady Chi Chi had invited her tutor to dinner also and it was a pleasant surprise to find that they were friends. Lord Briefs was skeptical at first. His daughter had rejected dozens of suitors to finally accept this short, stocky, arrogant-looking Veronan. He would have much preferred she choose someone from Padua but on son-in-law was as good as another. He scanned his daughter's fair complexion extending her graceful neck to her shoulders, revealed by her dress that began at her chest with peasant styled off the shoulder adornment. _Nope, no visible marks or scarring to be seen. So he didn't beat her into submission..._ He woken into reality by a servants often him share of the portabello mushroom delicacy. Lady Briefs noticed her husband analyzing their only daughter. She leaned over to whisper.   
"Darling, what are you doing?"   
"I was looking for marks. I wanted to make sure he didn't..*cough* force her into this marriage." Lady Briefs giggled obnoxiously   
"Of course not, dear," she replied breezily.   
"Signor Vejita," she called to get his attention. "You are a very honorable man, are you not?" He nodded, smirking.   
"I think I am most honorable." Bulma rolled her eyes. She did not think what they had done was honorable at all, but she would not mention it here.  
  
After dinner, both Lord and Lady Briefs had retired to their rooms leaving Bulma and Chi Chi to walk their guests to the door. Chi Chi looked embarassed by the sudden quiet and gazed shyly up at Kakarotto who stood rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Vejita muttered under his breath, "Idiot." Bulma breathed a deep sigh. "So now what do we do?" Vejita chuckled, the sound of his that she was most starting to love.   
"I say we do what lovers do," he whispered into her ear before leaning down to place a soft chaste kiss on Bulma's lips. Unbenownst to the two observers, it had been their first. Bulma looked up into his eyes, astonished at the power that seemed to flow through every fiber of his being...even his lips. Chi Chi looked away from the two and blushed. Kakarotto titled her face up to meet his.   
"I say there's not time to start like the present." He whispered while gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.   
"Start what?" she asked, her voice slightly trembling.   
"Start a courtship," he replied. Then he grinned and bent to capture her lips with his. The two couples stood for some time liplocked underneath the light of the full moon.  
  
Later that night, Bulma sat in her secluded bedroom. One that she had specifically chosen because of its remote location as opposed to the rest of the estate. She heard a timid knock at her door. She had to wonder what crazy servant would be calling on her at this hour.   
"Come in," she barked. Chi Chigently pushed open the doors and slipped inside. "Chi Chi!" she exclaimed spinned around in her chair. "What are you doing her?" she asked suspiciously.   
"Nothing," Chi Chi started. "But I have to wonder where your sudden inspiration to marry this Signor Petruchio came from. You did not agree just so I could--"  
"Tsk, tsk, Chi Chi," her cousin waggled a finger at her. "The whole world does not revolve around you."   
"Then why did you--"   
"I have my own reasons," Bulma said sharply, hinting an end to the conversation. However, the ever naive Chi Chi wished to press the issue.   
"But if you could just explain to me..." Bulma shook her head. Her loose aqua curls shook and settled into place on her shoulder.   
"...well," Chi Chi continued. "I thought since we were on speaking terms yesterday that you might divulge what has occurred. Signor Lucentio--I mean, Kakarotto," she blushed, "is as bewildered as I am." Bulma observed her flustered cousin in the reflection of the mirror. _Ay, me, Chi Chi. You have much to learn._ Her eyes narrowed in frustration. The old Bulma was back.   
"I do not need to divulge anything to you, Chi Chi." The younger girl looked hurt. "Our free conversation of the previous day was by chance and happenings. I will not always be so liberal with my thoughts, young one." Chi Chi looked up at her elder cousin. She simply adored it when Bulma would call her 'young one.' Perhaps, though she did not mean to, the term had come to pass as an affection in Chi Chi's eyes. But to her harsh, unloving relation, the "pet name" meant no more than dust beneath the rug.  
  
Chi Chi shifted uncomfortably under her cousin's dark gaze. "So, will you reveal all or will I have to ask a maid servant who happened to be passing by?" she asked coyly. Bulma turned sharply.   
"There aren't any."   
"Aren't there?" she repeated in a bored tone.   
"I happen to notice Maria perched outside your room when word came around that the dark, handsome man had returned for more of the "Shrew's fury." Bulma winced at the mention of her town title.   
"Maria, does not know what she hears," Bulma retorted hotly. Chi Chi gave her a bemused glance.   
"Well, whatever she heard she was quite broken up about..."   
"Was she?" Bulma inquired, an almost sadistic smile creeping to her lips. Chi Chi sat down on an ottoman beside Bulma, which was usually reserved for the chambermaid.   
"Well?" she drummed her fingers impatiently on her knee.  
  
***Flashback***  
"I have a proposition to make," he stated as he crossed the room. His large rough hands slid over her shoulders bringing her closer to him. Bulma shuddered violently.   
"I am not interested in anything you say," she snapped.   
"But," he said pointing to the rattan cage, "You hold my gifts in such high esteem." She scoffed him.   
"Check below my window. You will see how your bouquet of roses have held in my thoughts. They are, I believe, dashed on the ground below." He smirked.   
"Then you have found companionship in your next of kin."   
He moved away, releasing her from his hold and went to inspect the little creature as it nibbed on bits of corn thrown in haphazardly. Bulma looked away. Turning to face the window as she always did when she wished to find her true feelings. She was getting better and better at hiding her hurt under a cool facade. But this man...this arrogant, cruel man could still do damage to her heart and she had to wonder why... She did not care what he thought or did or said, but the vicious way that his words and his actions could cut into her very soul frightened her. After clearing her face of its emotion-driven flush, she went to face her tormentor again. This time he was back on the couch. Sitting exactly where he had when she found him staring at her.   
"I know you are lonely," he began in a soft voice, but coming from him it was so masculine yet gentle. Her deep blue eyes never wavered. His black as ebony eyes held her captive.   
"What would you know of loneliness?" she whispered to the darkness.   
"More than you could ever guess, woman," he replied. He leaned over, resting his intertwined hands between his knees.   
"I want you to marry me."   
"WHAT?!" Her shock was extremely clear.   
"I could never love you...but it is not in my nature to do so," he admitted. Bulma's eyes turned to fury. In fact, her whole body shook with rage.   
"What makes you think I would choose you over any of those other men!" she shot.   
"Because you have yet to find one suitable. Atleast I am being honest," he pointed out. "I do not try to win your favor with false promises or silly ballads of insignificant feelings. I do what I have to survive. And you should too." He ended his tirade breathing heavily with his entire body clenching, a vast force to be reckoned with.   
"You think no man could love me?" she asked quietly. He sneered. "Who could love a shrew of a woman such as yourself?" he spat.   
  
Bulma did not turn, did not flinch, did nought to disturb the uneasy calm that had invaded the room. "Why do you say these things? To hurt my heart? For I'll have you know I have none." He sighed, frustrated. He reached out a arm perhaps to quell her fears. He was surprised when she shirked back.   
"I do not wish to harm you..."   
"Then why do you say such things?!" she yelled. Her voice cracked and bounced off the high chamber walls, echoing like the shadows of a ghost. He shook his head.   
"I do not know, m'lady. Sometimes I talk without thinking," he admitted rather deafeatedly. "I am not well-versed in the ways of a woman's heart."   
"Yes, a cold-hearted being you are," she grounded out between clenched teeth. "Use women, that is what you do. Well, I will be no part of your fun and games!" Vejita returned to his stony front. He had tried to let her see his weakness, but all she wished to see was hate. What could he do?   
"Fine. Marry your choice, a fool of a man. See if I give a shit!" He turned away from her. The stolid expanse of his back was all she was priviledged to see. "And here," he continued, "I was going to make you a partner."   
"A partner in what?" she asked as her head shot up. He grinned though she could not see.   
"Well, now you'll never know." She marched over to her writing desk and lifted a large paperweight. She threw with all her strength at him. She only succeeded in cracking the marble tiles of the floor. "Why do you play with me?" she gasped as she slumped in her chair. Her voice hushed to a bare whisper. "You are the only one who can toy with me this way..." However silent to spoke, he heard her and cocked his head in her general direction.   
"We will be partners," he started. "You and I.... I will never touch you if that is what you want. You would never have to see me." She looked warily at him through tear-blurred eyes.   
"Why would you do this? Tie yourself down to a shrew?" she inquired.   
"I want what every man who comes here wants."   
"Then you are no better than they," she interjected.   
"But I have not lied have I, turtledove?" Bulma blushed every so slightly at the affectionate pet name. He chuckled. "You like that, don't you? I will call you whatever you wish: turtledove, enchantress, chocolate-covered cherry.... as long as you hold up your end of the deal."   
"And what would that be?"   
"You will be my wife and will act as society dictates." She scowled at him. "I will not bow to your every whim."   
"Not every," he pointed out. "But..." he turned up with a sinister grin.   
"What's got you so happy?"   
"What if I told you we could get a chateau get outside of Verona?"   
"I'd be thrilled for you. Isn't my father's estate enough, if I decide to marry you?"   
"Silly woman," he shook his head. "There is this man in town. Let's just say we have a bet riding. My vinyard in Naples for his chateau on the outskirts of Verona." "What does this have to do with me?" "You'll see..."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Well?" Bulma looked at the wide-eyed Chi Chi. "Does that satify your curiosity?"   
"Hardly," Chi Chi retorted. "You just explained how much you did not want to marry that man. How did he convince you?" Bulma eyed the younger girl benignly.  
"Chi Chi... I simply weighed my options at this point in my life. He has met all of my fears with one simple solution."   
"But do you love him?" Chi Chi asked.   
"I think I was foolish enough to believe I could have it all. He will not not treat me ill or make me do things another, more selfish man might." Chi Chi took in the underlying meaning completely. "He was honest, Chi Chi, and I value that greatly. No doubt this marriage will be nothing like a marriage at all." Chi Chi looked sadly at her dear elder cousin whom she had the best hopes for. It seemed she had given up and given in to the one man who could sweep her off her feet... in the most realistic and non-fairytale way, of course. Bulma suddenly turned from brushing her hair to look at Chi Chi. "This Kakarotto fellow, Vejita seems to know him."  
"Yes, they seemed to get along quite well."   
"And...he is your tutor, correct?" Chi Chi nodded energetically.   
"Do you think you could....feel for him Chi Chi?" The young girl looked down at her hands folded in her lap.   
"I don't know, Bulma. I might... Today I spent the afternoon with Signor Hortensio. He seems... adequate. But I do not get those butterflies in my body as when I am with Kakarotto and he smiles at me." Chi Chi blushed slightly, still looking in her hands.   
"You said you would wait until I had found my match. You should wait no longer." Chi Chi looked up, her eyes smiling.   
"I suppose so, Bulma. I just don't want to feel like it was my fault your unhappy..." Bulma raised Chi Chi's face to meet her own.   
"I have brought this upon myself. Signor Vejita and I share no love for one another but we understand."   
"Understand what?" Chi Chi asked for now she was completely confused. Bulma's mouth twitched in frustration. _Why should I be explaining all this to this little twit?_ Bulma sighed deeply. "Chi Chi, it is late. You should be off to bed before your chambermaids find need for a search party." Bulma's young cousin gathered herself together and extied the room. The door slide closed quietly, marking her exit.   
Bulma growled in her throat. That girl believed that the world still revolved around her! She had much to learn in the ways of the real world. She believed that she could marry for love. _She should wait until my father hears of her 'more than infatuation' with the stranger from Verona._ She could not help but feel sorry for the naive little woman. _She should become real acquainted with this Signor Hortensio... Signor Hortensio... Did not Vejita mention his name to me? But for the life of me I cannot remember why..._ Bulma blew out the candles placed about her room then slipped under the covers, drifting to sleep some time later.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
So...what did you think of Lady Briefs' reaction to the 'proposition'? Personally, i was laughing out loud when the thought of it came into my head--that I had to write it down. Our tame and our shrew have gotten together. But don't worry, i have plenty more to go for our hero heroine have much too learn in the ways of romance. hahaha. a little more angsty than i first thought it would be...but it adds to the melodrama. and the k/cc was NOT planned at all. it just sort of showed up. but this fic will remain b/v all the way. the k/cc was just a little sideshow. they will find their own way. my goal is the bulma-vejita action. ahahaha! eviller than you, no doubt. thanks for reading!!!!!!!  
  



	5. La Femme Bulma

**Chapter Four: La Femme Bulma**  
  
Vejita strolled up the main street of Padua's stately villa quarter. He spotted it up ahead; the sturdy iron gates of the estate of his fiancee. _Fiancee_, Vejita snorted. He, himself, was still shocked with the notion of the whole thing. But what did one expect from the most elegible bachelor in _Italia_ ? Vejita glanced at the trees without seeing them; he breathed the fresh morning air without smelling the youth and the energy that hummed with each particle; his eyes sought the pillowy puffs of clouds dancing in the clear spring sky, yet he did not let their natural beauty enhance his soul. Such was the way he regarded womenkind. He saw them, touched them, let their 'come hither' smiles beckon to him. But he saw none of their radiance, felt none of their gentle caresses as they tempted to enchant him with their womanly grace. He knew nothing but the empty shell he believed them to be; a doll set up for his pleasure. And pleasure him they did... As a wolf drinks pleasure from a midnight kill; the raw, warm blood penetrating its teeth, a drunken pleasure to be had.  
  
He did not think himself ready for marriage... nor did he presume to be unready for it. It came like the rising of the tide to sweep him up whole and deliver him to paradise. _Paradise..._ That was what Bulma's dowry would bequeath him. He was already a very wealthy man by the modern standards but his fiancee's marriage price would make him a king. Vejita shrugged it off like all things that came his way of late.  
"I am officially engaged," he sighed heavily. He had not thought of it at the time, of the day when his little charade would end. When he would have won his bet against Signor Hortensio, he would be stuck with the shrew for life. Signor Hortensio knew. "And he played me for a fool," Vejita muttered under his breath. Still, there was much game left to be made with his rodent of a fiancee. He would milk her for all the entertainment she was worth.   
  
Later, if she wanted nothing to do with him, that was fine. He would find other sources of entertainment...and he doubted she would mind. _Perhaps, the bitter scold will find her own diversion_ , he mused. He chuckled to himself, earning a few stares of bewilderment from passers-by. "The shrew finding a bedwarmer... perhaps a young stable boy?" He chuckled once again. "Oh, how rich," he ground out in his husky voice. He continued on down the beaten path to the grand estate of his fiancee...  
  
Bulma sat quietly at the breakfast table, observing the servants clear away the empty dishes. Her mother and father had already left to parts unknown in the Briefs estate, no doubt to take advantage of the bright spring day. Chi Chi muttered something about impromptu Latin lessons before dashing from the day; destination: the back garden. Bulma rolled her eyes.   
"I don't see anything fascinating about being outside."   
"I quite agree," a voice behind her stated. Bulma whipped around her chair.   
"Signor Hortensio," she breathed. "You gave me quite a start." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. He chuckled; she found it most displeasing to her hearing.   
"I did not mean it, m'lady."   
"Of course," she huffed. "Chi Chi is not here at the moment." Bulma caught her tongue before she divulged where her young cousin was biding her time...and with _whom_. _ Oh, let this nitwit figure it out on his own_.   
"Oh, no. I would rather add pleasure to my morning by simply being in your presence," he said, giving an oily grin. Bulma shuddered though her body remained immobile.   
"I do not think you would enjoy my companionship, Signor Hortensio. I am quite disagreeable and prone to fits of violence," she stated cooly. He merely chuckled again. It was then that Bulma decided she did not like this man at all, no. And God save Chi Chi should he continue to pursue her.   
"I have heard of you, shrew... In fact," he began. "It was I who turned the tamer's nose in your direction..."   
"The tamer?" Bulma inquired softly, for truly, she was lost.   
"Your fiance, I believe?" Bulma's eyes narrowed once again, becoming mere slits of cold steel.   
"Oh yes, I believe my _fiance_ mentioned your name once. A passing acquaintance, he told me." Signor Hortensio did not waver as he stood before the infamous 'Shrew.'   
  
She was a rare and passive beauty, nothing he could not search for elsewhere... but her 'passive' beauty had a fire that burned within it. He brushed an empty hand against her cheek, finding it slightly warm to the touch and as smooth as porcelain. He knelt before her.  
Bulma took this opportunity to size up her opponent. His features were not masculine like Signor Petruchio's but more soft like a child's. His hair was slick it seemed, from toils he had not participated in. And his body reeked like the humid updraft of the fields, bringing the manly stench of body and labor. Bulma took a wild guess that Signor Hortensio had not participated in any of the rigors of the field. That seemed highly unlikely. The ungodly stench that permeated from his body was wholly unnatural and Bulma had the sudden inclination to gag. The inclination only grew worse as he neared...  
  
Signor Hortensio now knelt before her. With what he deemed a charming smile was plastered on his face.   
"You and I know, Bulma, that your good fortune of late is my doing. So I believe a little compensation is in order." He finished by placing of his hands upon her knee. Bulma growled.   
"You will not address me so informally. You and I are nothing close to friends and so you will treat me with the due respect of a passing acquaintance, _Signor Hortensio_," she spat. She pushed her chair away from him and stood up. She shook with a fervent anger that pulsated through her whole body. But before Bulma could attempt to leave, Hortensio had latched onto her arm.   
"Now, now... be nice, dear shrew. I always get what I want. I will have your young cousin Chi Chi as my bride... but for now, I shall enjoy tasting of her dear older relation. I always wondered about you... Your cheek is not cold but pleasantly warm. I wonder if the rest of you is this way..."   
He leaned in ever so slightly to Bulma's quivering body. She would not cry. She would not show him her fear. He could not beat it out of her, all her emotions. She stiffened visibly as he brought his face closer to her. Her eyes did not waver from his. Her lips did not part. If he had her, all he would have would be an empty shell. For no one, no man could ever see Bulma, the woman that she was. _ No one..._  
  
They were interrupted by the deep, heavy cough from the doorway of the dining room.   
"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" Vejita asked from the doorway. Bulma almost let a sigh of relief escape her lips before pulling her arm from Hortensio's loosened grasp. She glared once more at her "assalter" before turning to refuge in her room. Vejita smirked as he walked in, leaning a hip against the table. "I would not have thought it so soon that we meet again," Vejita said as he watched the other man turn around to face him. _ What are you up to, you disgusting little man ?_ he asked himself. But Vejita, always the talented gentleman, kept his face neutral, concealing his animosity with a congenial air. "You seemed to have frightened away my fiancee." Hortensio regarded Vejita for a moment but it was all he needed to judge what was "safe" around this man.   
"Oh, we were just having us a little chat. You know, wishing her happiness in her marriage... no matter how empty it may be." Vejita scoffed.   
"And what would you know?"   
"A great deal more than the infamous bachelor of Verona..." He gave a 'hmph' then made to walk out the door. Vejita stepped in his path.   
"I wouldn't go to the back garden if I were you... you might not see something you like." Hortensio raised his eyebrow at this enigmatic comment. He brushed it off, then sidestepping around Vejita he went to the door. "And Signor Hortensio," he called over his shoulder. Hortensio stopped short of the threshold, waiting for Vejita's words. "Stay away from my woman." With that, Signor Hortensio darted from the dining room in search of more pressing engagements. While Vejita took off to locate his frightened dove...  
  
He found just as he expected, in her room. Though he had forgotten just how far that particular corridor was away from the rest of the house. She was lying listless upon her settee, head draped over the top, staring out the window absently. She did not register his presence and he felt no need for her too. He sat upon on the velveteen couch a few feet from the settee. He cleared his throat once hoping to break the stifling silence.   
"What do you want?" she whispered, never turning to meet his gaze.   
"Only to see you," he said with a small laugh.   
"You're wasting your time."   
"Nonsense," he replied, brushing aside her comment. "I never waste my time. What precious little time we have," he said as he walked over to her. He noted mildly that she had the stain of one long tear drying upon her pale cheek. "He frightened you?" he inquired harshly.   
"No," she shook her head furiously, swiping a hand to collect the renegade tear. "I was not frightened. Only **you** have the power to frighten me," she growled at him. He made a noise of discontent at her comment. Sitting at her feet upon the settee, he folded his hands between his knees.   
"Then why are you crying?"   
"I am not crying," she ground out between her teeth. He rolled his eyes.   
"Do you honestly think me stupid, woman?" he grunted. She shook her head, her long aqua curls that had been painstakingly pinned upon her head were now gathered frantically about her shoulders.   
"Leave... you don't care." Once more he sighed, more frustrated than ever.   
"Maybe I don't but it annoys me to see you carry on this way."   
"What way?!" she snapped. "I simply wish to be left alone! Is that so difficult, _Signor Petruchio_?" In that instant she leaped from her settee, almost racing across her sitting room to the large paneled doors of her bed chamber. She flung them wide open. Vejita stormed in after her.   
  
"Stop being such a child!" he ordered. His eyes searched the darkened room after finding that he could not locate her. He crossed into the drafty chambers with its high ceilings and sparse furnishings. A simple four poster bed accented with drapes, another velveteen couch in a luxurious rouge color, and a tall ancient cherry-stained amoire were all that inhabited the dwelling. He took slow deliberate steps along the marble tiling, perking his ears to any sound echoing the vast room. She was nowhere in the confines of her bed chamber as he had searched ever square inch, including the vast bathing room adjacent to her bedroom. As he turned to leave, his fingers tracing the gentle lines of the sandstone tub, he noticed the small door leading outdoors had been left lightly ajar.   
"Turtledove..." he whispered smugly as he stuck his head out of the window. He found her leaning against the rod iron railing of the porch that spanned around the house. Her light azure hair blew over her face as the wind ran with more speed. Her eyes searched as if desparate, the quiet little villa below with its flickering lights resembling a cloud of fireflies... He came up behind her and put his hands on her hips. She stiffened slightly then lifted her arms to remove his own.   
"Shh, shh, turtledove. Let's not fight now." She placed her arms back on the iron railing though she was still stiff to his touch. "Did he hurt you?" he whispered into her ear. For a few moments it seemed like she would not answer. But then she turned her cold blue eyes to meet his and her lips parted to speak.   
"He's a horrible man." His grasp tightened around her waist.   
"I know," he replied softly.   
"I am not some animal to be had, Signor Petruchio. Not by you, not by him. Not by anyone." He looked at her queerly.   
"I had thought that women adored being possessed." She turned her head away as if brushing his remark away like water.   
"Some women crave the feeling of security that possession brings... like Chi Chi." As if the young girl had heard her name being called, her joyous laughter rang out across the main green.  
"However," she continued. "I am a person. I am no less than a man, no less than you," she said pointedly. He scowled at her righteous remark. _Silly notions this woman has_. What could Vejita say, what could he say that would make this woman believe in him? He was honest in saying that he would never love her. But that did not mean he would stand by and watch as another man cut into her. Obviously, whatever Hortensio had said or done had affected her strong will greatly, leaving her the shell of sadness standing before him.   
"I told him to stay away from you," he said as he pressed his face into her hair. "If it would please you, I would rid this earth of him."   
"You would?" she asked, gazing up at him with her shining blue eyes. Vejita's face softened slightly. _So this is the soft grace that we call woman..._   
"Of course," he replied. "I will keep my end of the bargain as you would keep yours," he gently reminded her. Bulma's stern countenance soon returned at the mentioned of her "engagement" to Signor Petruchio. The farce, the reality of her impending marriage bore down heavily upon her heart. She felt his hands once again caress her sides in empty comfort.  
Vejita looked down once again into her face. It was as smooth as stone as she stared out at the stretched countryside. The villa quarter contained a few estates besides the Briefs'. Two of those estates could be seen like tiny dollhouses on the facing valley wall. And below sprawled the vast yet quaint collection of peasant homes and small shoppes. All clustering together on the outlying land of a neighboring estate, close to the vinyards. He brushed a hand against her cheek. She turned to look at him queerly.   
"What?" he asked.   
"You also..." she whispered to the wind. Vejita's eyes took on a look of concern, searching her face for any meaning behind her cryptic statement. A few moments passed before he pushed himself away from her.   
"I am to meet Kakarotto within the hour. I must go." She nodded dismissing him. Vejita regarded again from his place by the doors leading back inside. This weak, distressed nature was not her at all. No doubt later she would return to her usual wrathful self. He nodded in assurance. Then left.  
  
All Vejita could think as he left that compound was how utterly confusing females were. _Especially my betrothed..._ Honestly, the woman was unreadable. She seemed pleased with his concern, though she tried to hide it. That much he was sure of... yet, when he had mentioned their arrangement, he saw that the thought caused her much pain. "She agreed," he scoffed. "So why should she be unhappy?" He shook his head as turned on to the main road leading to _La Bella Fresca_ . Still, a part of him was angered that another man had had that sort of effect on her. She had said that Vejita was that only one to frighten her yet that _rat_, Hortensio, had illicited a reaction from her that Vejita had never gotten. All he got was her rage and her contempt....never her sadness or her despair. He didn't know whether he should be jealous of her "assaltor" or enraged with him... _Or perhaps I should congratulate him?_ Vejita grinned. _To hell with these endless stipulations, let's get drunk!_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two hours later, Vejita was situated at, rather half lying over the bar at the inn. His overcoat lay discarded beneath his bar stool and Vejita noticed some blurry figure stoop to pick it up. "H--hey! That's mine, y'bastard!" Kakarotto shook his head in disbelief. His level-headed, clever companion was extremely drunk. Heck, he was about to fall asleep at the counter. Kakarotto put a reassuring hand on Vejita's shoulder only to have it swatted away. Kakarotto hefted Vejita up off the bar, putting one arm around his torso to let Vejita lean on his shoulder. He stumbled up the stairs to their rooms with Vejita mumbling incoherently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About three hours later, Vejita opened his eyes. His head felt heavy and clogged and he had an overwhelming urge to relieve himself, which he did in his chamber pot. Just as he finished and stumbled back into bed, Kakarotto entered the room with supper.   
"So, you're awake, my friend?"   
"No," Vejita mumbled. "I'm sleepwalking, you idiot."   
"In that case, mind if I eat your dinner?" Vejita snatched his plate away from his companion before Kakarotto had a chance to follow through with his plan. "So what happened, Vejita? You were almost passed out at the bar," the young man inquired.   
"Obviously, I was getting drunk," his older friend retorted.   
"What for?"   
"Because I felt like it, nitwit!"   
"That's not very gentlemanly, Vejita. I doubt Lady Bulma would appreciate that if you did it again."   
"Bah, what do I care what the woman thinks?"   
"Well, she is your fiancee..."   
"And my future wife by law, as everyone keeps reminding me."   
"Everyone?"   
"You... and that foolish man responsible for this whole mess!"   
"You mean the man who was going to court Chi Chi?"   
"I don't think he has plans of stopping, Kakarotto--"   
"Well that's all fine and well but I already asked Chi Chi to marry me and she accepted." Vejita gave Kakarotto a withering glance.   
"Well, congratulations. You've been welcomed into the ranks of the miseable and the wretched." Kakarotto watched his bitter friend with concern.   
"Really, Vejita, just because you're not content with the thought of being married---well, maybe some men want to spend the rest of their lives with the women they love--"   
"LOVE?! Love, Kakarotto," Vejita spat, "Has nothing to do with it? There's either something to gain or there isn't. If there isn't, then you're wasting your time!"   
"No wonder you were a bachelor."   
"But no more, Kakarotto. I've been tied down to a simpering snide little female who does nothing but flail her vicious little tongue." Kakarotto gave a small smirk.   
"And what happened to '**silencing her with your tongue**,' hmm?" Vejita looked at his companion blankly for a moment then replied Kakarotto's smirk with one of his own.   
"Of course, my friend. How true to the point..." he grated out in a cold tone. Kakarotto, turned to change the subject, hoping to the lighten the chilly air that suddenly pervaded the quaters.   
"Signor Marettio is having a small dinner party at his estate tonight. Of course, rumors of our arrival in Padua have reached him..." Vejita was broken from his mischievous dark thoughts and he turned to listen to Kakarotto's announcement. He finished the other man's sentence.   
"....And we are cordially invited to attend since we go back quite a while..." Kakarotto nodded his ascent.   
"Yes, Marettio's son is back from his scholaring in France. And Marettio, Sr. thinks it would be good for young Marettio if he had a few young men his own age there."   
"How old is Marettio's son?"   
"Only a few years younger than us, I believe."   
"You know how I hate getting stuck babysitting, Kakarotto."   
"I know...but there will be an open buffet," Kakarotto hinted, his voice tone raising to pique Vejita's interest. Vejita shook his head.   
"You and I are both well enough off that we do not need some old man's charity dinner spreads."   
"But think of all the lovely young ladies that will need our company, old friend." Vejita looked shocked.   
"Kakarotto, so there is a lecherous side to the innocent soul." The young man gave a hearty laugh.   
"We need to get it out of our systems before we are married anyway. Light flirting never did any man harm." Vejita smirked at his friend's comment.   
"Kakarotto, I believe you have been around me too long." Vejita's companion put a hand behind his head and laugh.   
"You know, I think so too, Vejita."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But mid afternoon, Bulma had fully recovered from her morning's depressing event. She was back to her spiteful, cold self and bided her time away from the cheery household, finding assylum in the catacombs of the library. She perused various titles before selecting one and spreading it before her on the large oak reading table with its carved detailings and finely crafted lion's feet. Though she was deeply immensed in her reading, she did not fail to notice the squeak of the library door as it opened nor the telltale soft, clipped treading of her intruder. She heard the visitor draw closer and she suspected that her intruder did not think that she knew of their presence. When the "silent" intruder was but two feet away, Bulma slammed her book closed and turned around.  
"Hello, Chi Chi," she said with fake joviality. Chi Chi grinned at her older cousin.   
"Well, I was just--" Bulma held up her hand to silence the bubbling young girl.   
"Party?" she asked. Chi Chi nodded enthusiastically, her thoughts did not linger to question how her cousin had known.   
"Tonight Signor Marettio is holding a light dinner party because his son has come back from France!"   
"Yes, is that so?" Bulma asked, interested.   
It was not the party that so much caught her interest but that she was intrigued by the chance to divulge some knowledge from the young Marettio. Mentally, Bulma rolled her eyes as memories of her neighboring young suitor came flooding back. Before he left for France, Marettio--actually, when he had come seeking Bulma's hand, he had no plans to go to France. Needless to say, Bulma found him naive and gullible, all to eagar to please and mentally unchallenging. After his encounter with 'the Shrew,' Marettio, Jr. had made plans to spend a season studying and touring in the neighboring country of France. It had no been Lady Bulma's _goal_ to make him shy away in fright but then... he had been so _awfully **weak**_. Bulma sighed. Her hopes of pulling useful information from the now cultured young man shattered before her eyes when she recounted her cruelty. _Too bad..._   
Chi Chi had been chattering away merrily this entire time about the delectable array of foods that would be present, the romantic setting, the pleasure of the company of Padua's elite society, her engagement to Kakarotto... This last statement made Bulma falter, almost falling out of her chair.   
"WHAT?!"   
"I said that I heard that Lady Gabriella was having a new gown imported from--"   
"No, before that." "Oh," Chi Chi giggled.   
"I'm engaged to Signor Lucentio." Bulma's eyes grew wide.   
"When did this happen?"   
"Oh, this morning, after I left you for the back garden. I went back to find you to tell you the wonderful news but you had disappeared." Bulma's face grew cold as she remembered where she had been. "Bulma? Are you alright?"   
"Just fine, little one. A little flustered is all." Chi Chi giggled mirthfully again.   
"Your mother was when I told you, but she adjusted to the idea rather quickly. She even suggested that you and I should have own weddings together! Then we could invite the Montevaria Family, of course, the entire clan of Count Venellini, and, oh, we can't forget Lady Maria Palatta and her two daughters--" Bulma shook her head, almost pleadingly.   
"Chi Chi, I don't think I want a formal wedding." Chi Chi looked at her, shocked.   
"What?! Bulma, you can't possible---oh, your mother would be so upset! I know you consider yourself a modern girl, but please be reasonable, cousin." Bulma's face never wavered as she listened to her silly little relation beg of her to be what everyone else wanted her to. If only Chi Chi knew what she was asking.... For Bulma to parade around in a display of fake happiness, to make the dreams of others come true while her own heart felt rotten and disgusted. Chi Chi stared at Bulma after her short rant and, realizing she had "lost" her cousin, decided to broach upon a different subject.   
"So... what are you going to wear tonight?"   
"Who said I was going?" Bulma snapped hotly.   
"Well I only assumed..."   
"You assumed wrong, an action which you seem to be doing a lot lately," Bulma growled menacingly. Chi Chi swallowed a lump in her throat.   
"Bulma, it wouldn't be right if you didn't go--"   
"You mean you would miss my company?" Chi Chi nodded eagarly, completely missing the sarcasm so obviously apparent in Bulma's statement. Bulma rolled her eyes. She decided to play along to Chi Chi's naivety.   
"So, what are you going to wear?" Chi Chi beamed at her cousin.   
"Well, I was thinking of going into town to find something nice..."   
"Did you not buy some things a few days ago?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow wearily. Chi Chi blushed.   
"Yes, well, I thought perhaps--"   
"Perhaps what?" Bulma asked naughtily with a mischievous grin on her face.   
"Well, since I will be married soon..." she stopped her shy statement with a stamp of her heel.   
"I want some shameless flirting before I--" Bulma erupted into a fit of laughter.   
"Oh, Chi Chi, you are a riot. Surely, you jest. The 'fair and innocent' Chi Chi planning to go behind her fiance's back?" Bulma smirked.   
"Oh stop, Bulma. You know I did not mean it like that..." But her reasoning could not halt Bulma's laughs. "You really are horrible sometimes!" Chi Chi yelled. Bulma wiped imaginary tears from her eyes.   
"Only sometimes, little one?" Bulma asked, sounding disappointed. Chi Chi huffed, crossing her arms under her chest in protest of Bulma's mocking. Bulma rolled her eyes at the younger woman's childish behavior. She grabbed one of Chi Chi's elbows and proceeded to the door. Chi Chi looked up at the woman.   
"Where are we going?"   
"Why, to find us something simply deliscious to wear, of course," Bulma replied matter-of-factly. Chi Chi gave a small laugh of joy before breaking from Bulma's hold to fetch her purse from her room. As they reconvened at the front of the iron gates, Chi Chi pulled a few stray wisps of dark hair from her face.   
"Did I forget to mention, Bulma," she began and Bulma looked up from making sure she had all the contents in her purse.   
"Mention what?" she asked absently.   
"Tonight is a masquerade party!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A peacock-masked young woman giggled as she pulled her counterpart--- a female figure dressed in all white with a simple white feather mask--- into the grand courtyard of Signor Marettio's estate. The italian villa was tastefully decorated with romantic paper lanterns, flickering in the gentle breeze, and an array of mid-spring flora placed in an exuberant arrangements completed the scene. There were groups of other costumed ladies and gentlemen chatting amicably in the light of the dying sun. Bulma sighed and made her way towards the refreshment table. Bulma had always been a wallflower. It simply was not in her nature to smile coquettishly and bat her lashes until a victim of a man took the courage to sweep her onto the main floor. Bulma enjoyed nothing of these social gatherings. 'Ridiculous entrapment arranged by withering elders fearing for their legacy,' Bulma had once called it. Her mother had then berated her for calling them "withering elders." Bulma settled against the lush vines of the inner wall of the courtyard. She did not hear the footsteps until the man stood before her.  
  
"What is a lovely lady such as yourself doing hiding amongst the foliage?" Bulma turned to see a young man wearing deep browns and reds with two ears of fur sitting erect on his wavy auburn hair. _ Young Marettio_... Bulma knew him from his cocky grin and burning hazel eyes. She had been cause for those eyes to weep.   
"How would you know if I was lovely or not? You cannot see my face," she said in a haughty voice while turning away from him. He grinned wolfishly and sidestepped to be within her view once more.   
"But I could always take an educated guess."   
"How much education does one need in this game?" asked the woman in the white mask with a bored tone.   
"Well," he began. "The women of these parts are from the shallow side of the beauty pool... You, I have not seen before." Bulma raised an eyebrow.   
"What if I've seen you?" she inquired. This comment only fueled him further.   
"So you noticed me, lovely one? But how could you not? In fact, this soiree is being held in my _honor_."   
"Lucky you," she mused, her lip twitching slightly.   
"Will you dance with me?" he asked.   
"What?" He gave her a simple smile.   
"Will you dance with me?"   
At first Bulma was speechless. No one had asked her to dance before but-- Before Bulma could ponder the request any longer, she found herself swept onto the sandstone flooring of the main courtyard by the young Mario Marettio, dressed as a fox. Mentally Bulma rolled her eyes. _He really thinks too highly of himself._ Bulma allowed Marettio to gently grasp her right hand in his left and he absently let his other hand wander to rest on her waist. She had to resist the urgent calling of the bile in her throat.  
Marettio turned to look at her, throwing her an arrogant roguish grin. He noticed in the pale light she appeared even more porcelain-like than he first noticed. _Perhaps it is from being so near to one as handsome as I..._ Bulma was lost in thoughts, wishing her mind to wander so that she could be anywhere but here. She did not notice the large group of people that just crowded in through the front entrance. More importantly, she did not notice the two men that were jostling in with that group.  
Marettio loosened his grip on Bulma when he felt someone tap his shoulder. Bulma feeling the release of his evil grasp, broke out of her reverie. Marettio came face to face with a set of midnight black eyes, the rest of the face was shrouded in a gold mask with a matching golden crown perched atop his head. His attire was the deepest black, almost allowing him to merge with the dark night sky. A violent red cape fluttered behind him.   
"Let me guess," said Marettio jovially. "A Prince?"   
"No," the man said "A King." His deep voice carried on the gentle evening air. Bulma knew immediately who Marettio was up against, but thought it in her best interest not to clue in the arrogant fool. Vejita noticed Marettio's hand resting casually on Bulma's hip. A deep burn pierced his body and his eyes snapped at the young man.  
"I would release my fiancee if you know what is good for you," Vejita warned in a cool voice. Marettio hesitantly pulled his hand away from Bulma's body beofre fulling turning to face Vejita. Bulma ignored the flustered Marettio and chose to watch Vejita like a hawk. Marettio clucked his tongue.   
"Leaving a beautiful young woman alone. For shame." Vejita's eyes narrowed menacingly. Bulma saw that at any moment the situation could become explosive so she put a reassuring arm on Marettio and then Vejita.   
"Mario, Signor Vejita had no idea that I was going to be here tonight." Mario Marettio turned to look at her.   
"You call your betrothed on such formal terms."   
"Well, we are not so known to each other," Bulma admitted stonily.   
"But I do not see that that is any of your concern." Marettio turned a roudy shade of red.   
"Whatever you wish, nightingale." Vejita smirked at the young man then crossed over to stand behind his fiancee.   
"Turtledove," Vejita said.   
"What?" Marettio asked as he turned to leave.   
"Not a nightingale, you fool. She is a turtledove."   
  
"Clever costume, little one." Bulma shuddered as she felt his breath hit her neck. Breaking away from his hold, she turned to face him. She refused to let him play her like he did other women. He would learn that his "sexual prowess" counted little to nothing where she was concerned.   
"I was pressed for a costume. This was the only one I could think of."   
"I'm greatly honored that you would think of me in a time of need."   
"Don't flatter yourself," she spat.   
"But I have you to do that for me..." She rolled her eyes.   
"You are impossible." She curled her lip. "Perhaps Marettio would have been a better suit." Vejita gripped her arm suddenly.   
"Then run along to him. I'm sure he would love to have an idle twit like yourself for an arm piece." Bulma shuddered. She would be NO man's trophy wife!   
"What now, _Vejita_?" He turned to look at the raucous crowd. Kakarotto had obviously found Chi Chi and was looking quite hurt and befuddled at the way she was dismissing the many man that had gathered around her. Vejita slipped his arm around Bulma's waist, pulling her forward with him.   
"Care to dance?" She shrugged in differently, causing the light tulle wrapped around her shoulders to bob gracefully in the breeze. Unlike Signor Marettio, Vejita's grip was strong and sure while Marettio's had been weak and slippery. Vejita guided her deftly through the crowded courtyard in perfect rhythm to the orchestra. Not once did Bulma feel the unwelcome joustle of a dancing couple nor did she experience the pinch on her toes of some overly zealous dancer. Vejita seemed to know what was going on everywhere while keeping his eyes bored into her own. Bulma felt a bit lightheaded after many minutes of straight concentration, trying not to break the hard stare between herself and her partner. But finally she relented and looked away, she could still feel his heaty gaze on her face. His hand tightened on her waist as the song drew to a close and suddenly he whipped her around so that her back was pressed gently into his chest.   
  
Bulma heard a few claps from nearby guests that had been watching the dancing. Looking up she saw a few familiar faces in the crowd like the widow Signor Marissa Ortelli and... one of the young ladies standing by the widow started walking towards Bulma. Bulma looked at the girl with a suspicious and quizzical eye. She looked so familiar...   
"Lady Bulma, am I correct?" The lady was about Bulma's height with rich honey blonde hair and light green eyes. She wore a blue velour dress with trappings and a matching blue mask. Bulma nodded her ascent. The blonde woman noticed Bulma's confusion so she raced to clarify.   
"Lady Michele Vernanci," she stated. Bulma sighed.   
"I do believe I recall you." The other girl nodded eagarly.   
"Last summer your father invited our family to the summer villa..."   
"Oh, yes," Bulma replied, her voice betraying much of her annoyance. Vejita chuckled.   
"Be nice, duchess," he growled playfully. Michele's eyes sparkled delightfully as she spotted the handsome man standing behind Bulma.   
"Oh, Bulma! Who is this man?"   
"I am her fiance," he answered before Bulma could open her spiteful mouth. Michele giggled lightly.   
"Bulma, dear, how did you ever trap such a man?" Bulma's face relaxed selfconsciously, trying to erase her open emotions.   
"Actually, he was the one who trapped me," she stated icily. Vejita smirked. Michele eyed the two of them warily. _ How could such a handsome man want such a cold unfeeling person? _  
"Bulma dear, I know you wouldn't mind if I stole your gentleman consort for just one moment. He looks an awful good dancer." Bulma looked emotionless at the flirtatious insect in front of her, then darting a glance at her amused counterpart, she turned and left.   
"I'll take that as a yes," Michele said breathily. She latched onto Vejita's arm and led him to the dance floor.  
  
An hour later, Vejita escaped to the back of the courtyard. The young Lady Michele would not quit! He had tried to be as gentlemanly as possible, keeping his hands in all the appropriate places, but she had made it blatantly obvious that she desired more. Finally, after an hour, Vejita managed to detangle himself from her clutches. He walked through to the back garden, a small plot of land between the main courtyard and the rest of the estate house. He let himself fall down onto the lush green grassy knoll in the center of the garden. He heaved a sigh and rolled onto his back, unbenownst to him that another person had sought refuge in the back garden also.   
Vejita rubbed his left arm, the upper muscles had cramped from holding her damn hand for so long! He let the cool night air sweep over his body before he noticed something. A slight smell like early winter air and vanilla blossoms floated on the breeze. He knew that smell! He sat upright, searching his immediate surroundings. He stood up quietly and crept over the side of the knoll.  
  
Bulma sat with her hands clasped in her lap. She stared stonily into the glassy pond right beneath her feet. It was small and round, placed to the edge of the garden with small orange and red fish that darted merrily beneath the calm surface. She sat upon a granite bench with relief sculptures of flowers and birds chiseled into the side. The wind was starting to pick up and her light gauzy dress with the tulle wrap did little shield her from the cold. She shivered lightly--- almost bolting out of her seat when she felt heavy cloth descend upon her shoulders. She turned to see Vejita placing his overcoat upon her frame. He sat down next to her on the bench, his back facing the pond.   
"I don't care you know," she said softly.   
"What do you mean?" he asked in his usual arrogant tone.   
"I mean, you don't have to be back here. I really don't care that you spend your time with other women." He scoffed.   
"Please, woman. That little _friend_ of yours is a walking deathtrap. I could not escape her to save my life." Bulma's face did not change. "Did it make you jealous?" he inquired evilly. She shook her head.   
The aqua waves that had been brushed back, suddenly flew forward to cascade down and around her neck.Vejita stared at her in the ensuing silence. He turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears and her face was pale, as if no blood ever touched her cheeks. Her lips were a deeper red than usual. He stared at them for a moment. It was not rouge, he surmised. It looked as if she had been chewing on them for there were slight indentation upon the otherwise perfect lips. They were just so red....  
Vejita leaned in, placing his lips softly on hers, begging her to comply. _Submit to me..._ He pushed his lips harder upon her own when she did not respond. One hand shot out and gripped a handful of her hair, pulling her to him. She whimpered as he crushed his lips upon her own, forcing her mouth open, he poured all his passion and ardor into her. Bulma felt her lips bruise with he forced them to open and he invaded her mouth with his tongue. He was just daring her to resist him. Vejita let himself relax for a moment... if only to taste the sweetness. In that one moment, Bulma changed everything. Feeling him relax as he roamed the confines of her mouth, Bulma allowed herself to think of a way to rid herself of this situation. She did the only thing she could. She bit down.  
Vejita felt a searing pain in this tongue and Bulma bit down hard upon it. Quickly, he pulled away from her. This reaction allowed her enough time to throw his coat from her shoulders and jet from the stone bench. Bulma ran a few feet away before turning to face him, her face an incarnation of pure rage. Vejita cupped his hands over his mouth. He knew nothing that would soothe the pain. His black eyes turned vehemently on her. Bulma gritted her teeth.   
"You think you can play me for a fool! All of you!" She stomped one foot on the ground. "Stupid, stupid.... horrible men," she spat. "Why do you insist on playing with me such? What not that God made you superior to women that you have to taunt us and tease us..." She swallowed the cry that was easing its way up her throat. "Why?" she whispered. By this time, Vejita's inflamed tongue had calmed down enough that he could form an answer.   
"I was not toying with you, woman." She shook her head furiously.   
"I do not believe a word you say, _man_ ! I refuse to be treated as a bauble...as a trophy... but more importantly, as _your_ second choice prize." Vejita stared up at her amazed. He did not think about what she said or whether it was true. But the fact that she had refused him, refuse to let him play his games with her...  
Vejita shook his head. He did not know what to say that would appease her. Vejita had never had to appease any woman; make her feel wanted or loved... it was a delusion they set up for themselves. All Vejita ever had to do was show up to play the part. Honestly, for the first time since Vejita could remember, he was not in control. He did not know what to do, or say, or how to make the situation go away. Vejita could not control it, control her. In his anger and confusion, he turned his back on her to watch her from the corner of his eye.  
She stared at him blinking rapidly before she covered her mouth with the back of her hand and ran off. Vejita turned to see her go. She disappeared between two of the outer buildings of the main estate. There was no doubt in his mind that she could get home, which meant that he need not go after her. He turned and stalked back to the bench where they both had sat only minutes ago. He sat exactly where she had been sitting and stared into the pond, hoping to see what she had seen that brought her such serenity and clarity of mind. He saw nothing but his reflection.   
"Grr..." he growled outloud, slapping the pond water with the heel of his boot. "Stupid girl. Any other wench would die to be by my side. A normal wench would not be so emotional and needy..." Suddenly it dawned on him. "But she is not a wench," he whispered. "She is a woman...."  
  
***What will happen???? gah...only i kno... or do i? actually, i do since i will finish this damnable thing tomorrow!!! anywho, sorry, this is late. college is a bitch and life in general has been taking craps on my head so... but my refuge is in b/v. god, sometimes i wish i were bulma. reality is way not fun; doncha agree?? be prepared for some citrusy material. but as of now, i'm not sure how comfortable I will be with a lemon. we'll c my mind tomorrow. thanks for your patience!!!   
  



	6. Beautiful Severity

  
Chapter Five: _Beautiful_ ** Severity**   
**"Ay, when the special thing is well obtain'd,  
That is, her love; for that is all in all."**  
_~Baptista, Katharina's father_  
  
Bulma was sitting upon the veranda of the Briefs estate. It had been warm and stuffy inside, typical of the change in weather with mid-spring, and she had opted to seek comfort out of doors. The old worn bench swing creaked threateningly under Bulma's weight as she swung in it gently. Bulma was not afraid though for she had much confidence in the weather-beaten heirloom. _Unlike men..._ the voice in the back of her head quipped. She sighed and laid back on the swing, feeling the gentle give of the wood as it adjusted to her weight. She let her latest novel swing freely by her side as she closed her eyes. These past few days Bulma had spent the majority of her time caught up in heavy romance novels. They made her bitter and resent filled her heart with every passionate kiss shared between the books' lovers. But one small part of her heart she yearned to indulge in the romantic fantasies. But that's just what they were---fantasies.   
Suddenly, Bulma felt a shadow fall upon her figure, blocking out the warming rays of the sun. She opened her eyes to be greeted, to her horror, with the person she had been most avoiding since the party at Signor Marettio's estate.  
"Miss me?" he said, smirking.   
Bulma scowled. "You're blocking my sun."   
He grinned. "You really need a little sun, pale one." She leaned her head back and rolled her eyes.   
"What _are_ you here for?" He sat at her feet upon the swing.   
"Can I not come see my fiancee?"   
Bulma studied him for a minute. All the rage and fury she had gathered on that night, they were still there hidden deep within her heart; but she could not bring herself to release her hatred upon the man sitting before her. She could not hate him though she had the greatest urge to.  
"Well, I have missed you," he stated plainly. She snapped her head to look at him. He was just sitting there, as if nothing odd had happened between them. The sunlight filtered through his hair, giving it a reddish tone, and the shadows playing across his face made him look so roguish. Their silent stare was broken by a light rustling of the border bushes that curved around the edge of the house.  
  
Bulma broke away to watch for the intrusion. Hortensio stumbled from the end of the line of bushes, a slightly wilted bouquet of flowers clutched in his hand. He looked up to see a bewildered Bulma and...   
"Vejita. I heard you had disappeared." Vejita let a low chuckle roll from his chest. Bulma suddenly had the urge to place her hand on him and feel the noise reverberate in his chest. Bulma mentally winced. _Bad Bulma! Bad Bulma!_ She forced her attention back to the intruder.   
"As you can see, I'm still here," Vejita replied.   
"Yes... I thought it very cowardly that you would leave a woman hanging in the balance, Vejita. And if you had left, the consequences of our _arrangement_ of course, would have been determined ultimately. You would have lost." Hortensio's gaze shot over to Bulma to gauge her reaction. He saw no vicious twist of hatred play on her face. "You see, Lady Bulma, Vejita's proposal to you was nothing but a bet played between foolish men..." _Maybe if I spell it out for her, the stupid little witch will understand_ , he thought.   
"I know," she stated. Hortensio's eyes widened.   
"What--?" Vejita broke in.   
"She knows, Hortensio."   
"What do you mean?" Vejita shook his head in mock sympathy.   
"How simply can I put it? I laid the playing pieces on the table and explained to her my proposal. Being the intelligent little thing she is, she agreed." Hortensio's look---pure rage could not even encompass the feelings in his eyes.   
"That was not playing by the rules, Vejita."   
"I do not play by the rules. I have won fair and square."   
"I do not think so," Hortensio spat.   
"No?" Vejita asked, the mirth clearly present in his voice.   
"The stipulations were that you could _tame_ the shrew. She does not look the least bit tamed to me...." At that comment, Bulma shot up from the bench swing, almost causing Vejita to loose his balance and fall.   
"I am NOT an animal to be tamed!" she threw at Hortensio before shooting a deadly gaze at Vejita and then fleeing into the house. Vejita looked up at the chuckling Hortensio. He had sense dropped the wilting flowers on to the lawn.   
"So, Vejita, it seems the neither of us won. Do we call it a draw?" Vejita growled in the back of his throat.   
"I have never lost at anything and I don't intend to start now.... Besides," Vejita continued. "I do believe your own intended victim slipped from your grasp into my companion's arms." Hortensio visibly reddened.   
"There are other wenches to be had," he spat. Vejita chuckled and nodded benignly.   
"Of course. If you will excuse me," he said while standing up from the bench. "I must seek out my fiancee." Vejita gave a curt nod to the other man before disappearing indoors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma sat stock straight on the front porch. She saw Hortensio leave through the side gate from the corner of her eye. Suddenly, she felt a deep, heaty wind pass the back of her neck.   
"Vejita," she said coldly. "Come away from back there."   
"As you command," he replied grinning. He came and sat on a chair opposite her own.   
"You will tame me, will you?" she asked, never looking at his face. He sighed and leaned back in the chair.   
"I do not remember the exact implications of the bet but if Hortensio says it was that way..."   
"So, we lost?"   
"I do not call it losing if we are both still alive." This time she looked at him clearly puzzled.   
"If we did not meet the arrangements of the bet, then we do not collect the winnings."   
"Possibly," Vejita mused.   
"I do not like this."   
"So, we do not have a chateau... We have other things. If you have not forgotten, I have my own wealth."   
"I suppose..." she said. "It's not that, Vejita." She let a deep breath shudder her form. "I cannot believe.... am I some sort of game? Do men relish in _breaking_ women like me?" Vejita stared at her as if seeing her for the first time; he was trying to gather everything about her that he could. Every glossy strand of hair seemed perfect in its place, her skin did not seem as pale as that night. She was like porcelain yet radiating the sun's brilliance. Her deep blue eyes were magnificent; capturing the heart of the ocean. So fierce yet a gentleness lay beneath it all. Vejita knew again, what he had known that night.   
"Did I forget to tell you how lovely you looked at the party?"   
Bulma recoiled slightly. Here she was trying to have a serious conversation with her.... ugh! and he was making some flirtatious little compliment. Bulma raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.   
"Perhaps, you did. But that does not bother me. I need not _your_ opinions to make me feel good about myself." Vejita smirked. She was blushing, he could tell. It was not often that men complimented her---and she did not throw them out. He surmised that it was perhaps because she _did_ value his opinion that she did accepted his compliment.  
"I am not lying," he said.   
"I have little reason to doubt you," she retorted. "You have gotten what you wanted so there is no need for false pretenses now between.... partners."   
"We can be more," he suggested. Bulma pursed her lips.   
"God forbid, I keep _you_ from your adoring fans. No, I refuse to be that-that.... thing you go home to." He smirked and placed his lips on hers. She froze. It was like that night all over again. _Please God, give me strength_. Vejita took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Then he let his own hands wander to rest on her waist. Rapidly, Bulma tried to process what was going on and what course of action should she take. He had done nothing to warrant another "attack"... but would she be able to refuse him again if she gave in to him this one time....? Days of not seeing the man she had gotten slightly fond of took its toll and Bulma wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, gently replied to his kiss.  
Vejita slowly slanted his mouth over hers, begging of her to meet his demands. Slowly, she let her mouth open and he took her breath away. Bulma had never known the intimacy of love for she had never let a man close enough to try. She figured she would not have "attacked" Signor Petruchio that night had she known that giving into him would bring this kind of...pleasure. Vejita pulled Bulma closer to him, running his tongue over the roof of her mouth. Slowly, he eased himself away from her. He stared at her face; cheeks slightly flushed, eyes closed. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips, causing Bulma's eyes to open.   
"W-what was t-that?" she stuttered. He laughed good-naturedly.   
"A little something I picked up from time spent in France." She picked up on his insinuation that he had leaned it through _ tutoring_ .   
"I see," she replied.   
"Woman," he grinned. He leaned in a bit more and whispered into her ear. "If you are good, perhaps we will do that more often." She eyed him menacingly before standing up.   
"Oh, like a _reward_. Is that it? Well, you can keep your kisses."   
Vejita could have kicked himself. They were starting to communicate and he had to be arrogant again. He stood up himself. "You cannot see that I jest? For one as fickle as you, you have an underdeveloped sense of humor."   
"You _are_ playing with me." He shook his head.   
"But you liked it, didn't you?"   
"It was not unpleasant though I've never seen anything akin to it here."   
"The French are an interesting people."   
"I would imagine."   
"I will take you there." She looked back at him.   
"Would you?" He nodded and took a step towards her.   
"If it would please you," he commented, while setting his hands on her waist.   
"And what would you want in return?"   
"The pleasure of your company would be sufficient enough."   
"I really doubt that, Vejita. You see, before you even sought me out, I had heard of your coming to Padua. Your reputation precedes you."   
"I guess I should be flattered."   
"I wouldn't be---with what they say." He shrugged.   
"I could care less what they think of me. But the question is--" he turned her around to face him. "Do you believe them?" She averted her eyes from his gaze.   
"I do not know. You are not all of what they say... but it is so hard when you do nothing to dispel the rumors."   
"I'm getting married, aren't I?" Bulma frowned.   
"As part of a bet."   
"Well, my former character will die once I say 'I do.' "  
"Honestly, men do not change with wedding vows, as they often promise."   
"Perhaps I was just trying to quell your fears."   
"I am NOT afraid. Your lies do more harm than good."   
"I am not lying. You provide sufficient entertainment," he smirked.   
"Oh, you beast!" she spat as she turned to leave, but finding herself restrained in his arms.   
"Enough of your foolishness, woman," he said as he kissed her neck.   
"We can still win."   
"How?" she asked. Bulma was finding it difficult to breathe was the gentle butterfly kisses he was placing on her neck.   
"I have a plan."   
"My husband-to-be is awfully clever," she remarked sarcastically. Vejita chuckled.   
"You have no idea..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, Bulma found her parents getting ready to attend the engagement party of the daughter of a family friend. Bulma announced her desire to go along with them, bringing her own fiancee. Her mother looked up cheerily.   
"Why, Bulma darling, that is simply a wonderful idea! I thought you had said you did not wish to go?"   
"Yes, well, I changed my mind." Signor Briefs nodded curtly.   
"It would be good of you to get out of the house." Her mother agreed.   
"Oh yes, I was afraid things were going poorly with that charming young fiancee of yours."   
"Actually, he expressed his wish to go. I have seen no other reason why not to," Bulma stated matter-of-factly. She did not wish to incure her parents curiousity as to her change of heart.   
"Of course, Bulma. You really must introduce him to Signor and Signora Teruano. They will be simply delighted for you, after knowing our family all these years. And with their own young---"   
"Excuse me, Mother, I really must be getting ready if we are to join you."  
  
Bulma stepped out onto the front patio half an hour later. Her parents were busy chatting with another couple who had stopped by the Briefs estate on the way to the engagement party.   
"Would like to accompany us in our carriage?" the man asked. Signor Briefs shook his head. "We would but our daughter and her fiancee have decided to join us and we couldn't possibly all--" He was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. The older man turned around to come face to face with his son-in-law to-be. "You may go with your friends," Vejita said, in a commanding voice. Signor Briefs jovially smiled, not hearing the order in the younger man's voice. "Ah, Signor Petruchio." He turned to the other couple and smiled at them. "This is my daughter's fiance, Vejita Petruchio, from Verona." The other man and woman nodded amiably at him, registering him as a soon-to-be member of their society. Bulma's mother snaked her arm aroud his. "We were waiting for you, young man," she teased. "You need not wait any longer. I have my own carriage so you may go on without us." Lady Briefs looked up at her husband who considered the proposal. He nodded. "Very well then." He turned back to his friends. "It seems we will be joining you." They climbed into the awaiting carriage and rode off; leaving Vejita to fetch his fiancee who was currently sitting on the porch.   
She stood when he reached the bottom of the porch steps. The lushous red dress hung perfectly off her body and shone vibrantly in the light of the escaping sun. He held his arm out as she descended the stairs. Her arm curled around his and she was led to the carriage that had just pulled up. The front of the Teruano estate was a huge grassy lawn with large roses bushes sporatically planted by the late Mistress Teruano, from whom the current Signor Teruano had inherited the estate. Vejita led Bulma through the large rod iron gates to the courtyard that was similarly planned like the Marettio estate's however, the walls of the inner courtyard were lined with carved pillars of sandstone and small rod iron-gated windows that allowed vantage points of the outer property. Bulma sat down heavily on an iron love seat resting against a wall. Vejita sat down beside her.   
"Well?" he asked.   
"What do you think?" she replied Vejita shrugged and simply pulling Bulma over so she was half-seated on his lap, her back resting against his chest. One of his arms circled her waist protectively. After a few minutes, Bulma spotted a man enter through the front gate. She nudged Vejita out of his thoughts gently and nodded towards the man.   
"So, he finally shows up. Who is that with him?"   
Bulma looked from the man to his date. "I have never seen her before."   
Vejita shrugged. "Let the games begin?" he inquired. He stood up, pushing Bulma lightly off his lap, and walked towards the man.   
  
"Hortensio? I did not recognize you with that thing on your arm," Vejita smirked. The girl looked slightly miffed as though she knew he had insulted her, but did not know how.   
"Being the sore loser, are we?"   
"Hardly," Vejita scoffed.   
"In fact," he continued, while a little smile played on his lips, "here she comes now." Bulma walked up to Vejita, her head hanging low as she kept her eyes on the ground. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist and pulled violently towards him. Bulma let out a slight whimper and Vejita tightened his hand around her tiny waist. "Last night was indeed an enlightening experience for the both of us," he said evilly. Bulma just continued to look downward. "She wasn't as much fun as I thought she'd be. The little shrew is more bark than _bite_..." he chuckled. Inside Bulma was seething. _More bark than bite, hmm? I'll show him..._ Hortensio looked between the two of them. Vejita was arrogantly boasting his conquest of the girl who did nothing to make him think otherwise. She just looked submissively off to the distance. Hortensio grabbed her chin. Bulma fought the urge to glare at him---and remained with clouded, unregistering eyes.   
"I do not believe you," Hortensio spat. "You make her act this way."   
"Really?" Vejita asked frigidly.   
"Would any scold do this?" He pulled Bulma's chin from Hortensio and crushed her mouth with his. She knew what to do. She tried to pull away from him, but slowly gave in to the arduous kiss. As Vejita pulled his lips from hers, he sideglanced at Hortensio. Hortensio pursed his lips.   
"It seems you will do whatever is necessary to win this bet."   
"The bet is nothing anymore," Vejita commented.   
"I have won. She has given in to _me..._ " Hortensio shrugged lightly.   
"Fine, take your little prize. At least, _I_ will not be the fool stuck with such an unwanted woman." Hortensio turned his gaze to Bulma.   
"You know he does not care for you. You have just proven he can have any woman he wants and soon he will be through with you." Bulma tried to pay the man's words no heed. _Why do their cruel words affect me so? I am as weak as Vejita says..._   
  
Vejita took her hand in his and led her away. As soon as they were outside the courtyard walls, Vejita let out a resounding laugh.   
"Did you see that? We bested that fool! What I would give to see his rage--- poor little chit, though, she will bear his brutality." Bulma watched as Vejita laughed and stood in the evning air, hands placed cockily on his hips, head held up proud. _ What a man I am to marry_... Bulma gave a small smile to cover any other feelings she might have. Vejita noticed her quiet demeanor though. "What is it, woman?"   
"Do you think you will tire of me?" Vejita looked at her as though he were lost. "We've won the bet in all its finality. If you want to call off the engagement, I will understand." Vejita scowled before walking up to her.   
"I made promise when I proposed woman, that we would see this through to the end. In words, no, but my honor would not allow me to back out now."   
"I don't want a relationship where my husband would be gone half the time to god knows where--- I thought it did not matter once upon a time, Vejita. But I find myself growing weak at heart..."   
"That is because you are a woman," he stated. "And because you read so many of those damn romance novels," he said with a grin, attempting to lighten the mood. Bulma gave a small laugh. "Perhaps."   
"Come on." He tugged at her elbow. "Let us get you home."  
  
On the front porch, Vejita sat down in a chair with Bulma adjacent to him. They sat in complete silence, simply enjoying the mid-evening.   
"I suppose my parents are wondering where we have disappeared to.." she said lightly.   
"Hmm..." Vejita looked at her from the corner of his eye.   
When he had first met her, he had thoght she was nothing to look at. Nothing comparable to the other women whom he had graced with his presence. But there was cool dignity present in her that radiated like an aura. A flame that burned passionately in her heart though her mind and body tried to smolder it. He could sense that passion begging to be released.   
"If I were to walk you to your room, your parents would not know then?" he asked. Bulma looked over at him quizzically.   
"I suppose not..." she replied. _What is he getting at?_ He stood up abruptly and held his hand out for her own. When she placed, he hauled her up to her feet. The two of them wandered the meandering halls to find the farthest corridor, where Bulma's room lay. Neither spoke a word the entire time. At her door, Vejita waited patiently as she pushed it open. Turning around, she said, "It was nice of you to walk--" She was cut off by a heated kiss as Vejita pulled her to him. Bulma threw her arms around his neck, pushing herself closer to him with apparent need. He pushed into her, causing her to back up into her room. Vejita kicked the door closed behind him.  
  
Bulma soon found herself, lying on the hard ground with Vejita hovering over her, their mouths battling with passionate kisses. He reached one hand up to brush away the collar from her neck and his lips descended to bit and suck there. Bulma could only moan as she felt Vejita licking and biting the crook of her neck. Just as quickly, however, Vejita pulled her up from the ground.   
"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaky and out of breath. He just grunted and pushed her up against the nearest wall, continuing his ministrations there. Bulma's eyes looked up at the ceiling and she could feel nothing but pure bliss. She had never known a man's intimate touch, everything was so new to her. But she trusted that Vejita knew what he was doing. Vejita stooped down and gathered the bottom of her dress; as he stood up, he took the dress with him. Bulma swallowed a knot in her throat. She realized what he was going to do.   
"Vejita, I don't think--" He placed one finger to her lips.   
"You will enjoy this, turtledove," he said as more of a command than a reassurance. Vejita loosed the front of his pants and pushed his pelvis into Bulma's. She felt something hard nestling between her thighs. Her eyes grew bigger as she began to realize what it was.   
"Please, Vejita--"   
"Trust me, woman." He saw the fear in her eyes. He rubbed his face into the soft curve of her neck before whispering. "I cannot stop myself from wanting you..." Bulma turned her head and looked down at him. His eyes were so dark...and hungry. She nodded weakly and he kissed her lightly on the lips. She was comfortable with the kissing. Kissing she had seen her parents do on occassion, she had read the passionate kisses shared between the hero and the heroine in her novels--- but this--- she had never heard anything of the steps after the kiss... her mother had been too giggly too explain it and her father had been too embarassed. She had heard some of the servants' whispered remarks sometimes when they started their work early in the morning. They would come in a bubbly and full of energy and discuss their nights' "activities." And from what Bulma had gathered through her curiosity, was that it felt good... really good.   
  
Bulma watched as he ran his hands up her thighs and parted them slightly. She readjusted her weight. Suddenly, he cupped her below her behind and lifted her up. "Wrap your legs around me," he grunted. She did, relieving some of the weight from his hands. Her red gown was now bunched up around her hips, pressing between her and Vejita. Vejita paid no mind to the large gathering of cloth. With one hand, he untied her bodice and slowly kissed the tops of her breasts. Bulma drew a sharp intake of breath. Vejita looked up and grinned at her. "Turtledove," he breathed in her chest. "You have wonderful _assests_ ..." She swallowed and drew a deep breath, causing her chest to swell. Vejita chuckled. He dipped his tongue between her cleavage, tasting the sweat that was beginning to gather there.  
"I say we end this," Vejita said in a low voice. Bulma sighed, almost relieved. She had been so sure that he was going to follow through and--- Bulma let a small cry escape her chest as she felt Vejita push her thighs apart and enter her in one swift motion.   
He had not broken her barrier yet, she could feel how dangerously close he was. Vejita looked up at her. A small bead of sweat was traveling down her right temple. Her hair was mussed and pressed flat against the wall. He stared straight into her eyes. He readjusted her weight a bit on his hips before pushing fully into her. Before Bulma could cry out, he slammed his lips over hers, swallowing the scream into his own mouth. After a minute of silence, Vejita pulled his mouth away to look at her. Small tears were visible in the corners of her eyes and her lips were swollen from his kiss. Vejita leaned in so that his mouth was at her ear.   
"Are you all right, little one?" She shook her head weakly.   
"It's too big, Vejita," she gasped. "I--" she swallowed back tears. "I feel like I'm ripping apart." He gave a kiss on the neck.   
"It will pass." She shook her head once more.   
"I don't think I can--" She stopped with a gasp as Vejita pulled out of her and then pushed back in. He started with a slow rhythm, easing himself back into her, as she slid up and down the wall. The pain Bulma experienced was immediately replaced by pleasure and she wrapped her legs tighter arond Vejita's waist. "Oh God, Vejita," she whispered as she felt her walls contract around his member. Vejita growled and pushed into her harder.   
"Ahhh!" Bulma screamed and threw her head back. He began to speed up, rapidly thrusting into her wet walls, pushing her harder and harder in an effort to get closer to... Bulma grasped Vejita's back tighter, pulling him to her. Vejita dug deeper until all of him was wedged within her. He had his hands pressed hard against the wall on either side of her face. Their noses were inches apart. Bulma leaned forward slightly and captured his lips in a kiss.  
Vejita began to move again. He shifted Bulma's legs so they were sitting higher on his hips. At this angle, he could get in much farther. Bulma moaned deeply as she felt him move in and out of her. Every nerve in her body, reacting with pleasure. She could felt the juices of her excitement dripping out of her to run down the backs of her thighs to splash on the floor. "It's so big..." she groaned. Vejita continued to thrust into her furiously, the sweat running off his brow. "It feels so good...."" Vejita looked up at her, never stopping his thrusts. She stared at him with glazed eyes. He pushed himself closer to her. She could feel his manhood brushing the back of her womb. He lazily kissed her neck, licking the salt and sucking under chin. Finally, he settled his lips on hers. She parted her lips and allowed him to rape her mouth. He clutched one of her breasts tightly, stroking the nipple through the fabric. He dug into her with his hips while his tongue was tangled with hers. Bulma's eyes flew open. She could feel it. Something was growing as an itching pain between her legs. She tried to bring her thighs together, but Vejita was tightly wedged between them. She only succeeding in clenching her innerwalls and causing his manhood to swell. Out of breath, Bulma broke the kiss, gasping for air. Vejita dipped his head down, pulling one side of her bodice down to reveal a swollen breast. He licked and teased and bit at it while Bulma lay her head back against the wall trying, unsuccessfully, to catch her breath. The pain at the juncture of her legs was greater now. And his ferocious attack on her breast was not helping any. Bulma moaned deeply and this caught Vejita's attention. He noticed her walls were tightening quicker and longer around his sheath. He pushed in farther, causing her to slid up the wall. Bulma led out a small groan and Vejita knew.   
"Do you feel that, woman?" he asked softly. Bulma was almost incoherent with pleasure but she nodded weakly. "I will make you scream," he chuckled deeply. He began to thrust faster and harder. Her thighs tightened around his waist, she pushed her hips away from the wall, rising to meet his thrusts. His hands cupped her breasts, pressing hard on the sensitive peaks.   
"Ah.. ah...ah..." Bulma gasped as she felt the itch grow stronger and more painful. "Vejita, harder!" He complied while lowering one hand from her breast to find its way to the juncture of her thighs. He felt what he was looking for. The tiny nub of flesh peeking out just over where his manhood lay buried in her. He squeezed it lightly, experimentally and was rewarded with a cry of pleasure. He continued to pound her into the wall while pressing and kneading the soft peak.   
  
"Oh God, Vejita... it feel so good. ah..."  
Vejita grunted. "Will you do this to me every night?" she gasped.  
He grunted again. "If you wish it." "It's.. mmm..." "...you are so tight..." he growled.   
  
She breathed in sharply as pushed her hips to a higher angle to the he was plunging into her from below, giving himself more leverage. Soon he all he heard was Bulma's ecstatic cry and he felt her warm juices wash over him and cascade down his legs. Soon after, Vejita grunted loudly, pushing himself in so far that he felt the back of her womb nudge his tip. He released himself into her body. His seed mixed with her juices to run down their thighs. Bulma was gasping for air. Her chest heaved rapidly and she did not care that one of her breasts was uncovered. Vejita leaned in and kissed her on the lips and she responded. Breaking away, she stared into his endless black eyes. "That was--" She couldn't finish. She did not know the words to describe what a passionate union she had experienced. Vejita slowly eased out of her and set her gently on her feet. Bulma almost stumbled and feel but he caught. "I am sorry," she whispered, blushing. "My legs still feel weak." He smirked and pushed the rest of the gown down so that it covered all of her. He lifted the bodice of her dress so that it cupped her breast again.   
"I look a mess," she said running her hand through her hair.   
"I do not see a difference," Vejita said, mocking. She scowled lightly at him then proceeded to walk to the door to her inner chambers. "Where are you going?" he asked harshly.   
"To take a bath, Vejita. I feel--"   
He chuckled. "I know." He walked up to her. "Mind if I join you?" he purred into her ear.   
"Not at all, Signor Petruchio," she replied with mock deference.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bulma lay in the luke warm water with her head resting on her fiancee's chest. She had guessed that he was a well-built man from the way his clothes fit him, but she had never thought that he might be _this_ well-built. At the slightest motion, his muscles tightened and rippled beneath his skin. Bulma kissed chest softly. She felt a stirring in the soapy water but could not see anything for the life of her. Bulma often her eyes wide as she felt him maneuver his fingertips between the folds of her womanhood.   
"Vejita, you wouldn't," she accused. He pulled her over to straddle his lap.   
"Oh, wouldn't I?" he growled evilly. He slid two of his fingers into her opening. Bulma raised her hips in slight protest but it only made him dive deeper. He pulled his fingers in and out of her, skimming the inner walls.   
She moaned. "Is this something you also learned in France?" she asked before groaning as he added in another finger to his manipulation.   
"As I said, the French are an interesting people..."   
"Vejita, I'm not like you. I cannot--"   
He silenced her with a kiss. "You have time... in fact, we have a lifetime to teach each other," he said smoothly. She sighed contentedly. _Forever..._ She let him continue his ministrations, slowly bucking her hips against his hand.   
"Mmm...oh..." she gasped. Her noises of pleasure were getting to Vejita. He pulled his hand away and quickly turned her in his lap.   
"Now, woman," he commanded. She grinned impishly before pulling herself slightly out of the water then settling back in, on top of Vejita's manhood. She began to rock her hips, which caused her breasts to bounce enticingly. Vejita devoured them one by one as Bulma rode his rock hard sheath. Vejita could feel her climax coming faster. He pushed his hips up to meet hers. She bit her lip to stop the cry that she knew was going to erupt. Bulma let out a high pitch moan as she fell down hard upon Vejita's shaft. She felt his liquid flow into her womb. She fell against his chest breathing hard.   
"I have never taken a woman twice," he admitted.   
"Then I must be good," Bulma whispered into his ear.   
"You are my fiancee. It is my right to take you as much I want."   
"You think so?" she asked as her eyes narrowed.   
"You belong to _me_," he stated. She growled as pushed away from him, easing his manhood out of her. He chuckled at her obvious ire. "Who would have thought there would be a tempestuous turtledove in the guise of a shrew?" She crossed her arms over her chest. He laughed heartily and pulled her to him. She was still sulking when she laid her head down gingerly on his chest, feeling the powerful rise and fall of his lungs. She closed her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her body.   
"I think it is **I** who have tamed _you_, Signor Petruchio," mumbled. He shifted his head to look down at the pale woman with beautiful blue hair resting in his arms.   
"Perhaps I did lose, after all," he whispered. Cerulean eyes gazed up at him. He smirked as she growled.   
"Now see here--"   
He cut her off with a kiss.   
When he pulled away she whispered to his lips, "You do that so often..."   
"I find the only way to silence you, woman, is with my tongue." She narrowed her eyes to glare at him but then placed a small kiss on his lips.   
"Silence is golden, you know."   
"Oh, yes it is," he agreed.   
Bulma Briefs and Vejita Petruchio entangled themselves in each other's love, eating at each other's souls, never wanting to break apart for fear that the fairytale would end. What started off as an innocent bet involving an arrogant young man and a cold, bitter shrew ended in two lovers finding what they sought most in each other.  
**  
  
** **"Why, that is nothing: for I tell you, father,  
I am as peremptory as she proud-minded;  
And where two raging fires meet together  
They do consume the thing that feeds their fury:  
Though little fire grows great with little wind,  
Yet extreme gusts will blow out fire and all:  
So I to her and so she yields to me..."**  
~Petruchio  
_  
~The End~  
  
_ wow.... i had a blast writing this fic and i hoped you thoroughly enjoyed reading. much blood, sweat and tears went into this thng... okay, so not much blood. i've never totally finished a fic before so congrats to me on my first one!!! lol. hope u like my writing. u really should read "The Taming of the Shrew" even if you can only amble through the Cliff Notes because the characters are so funny, even in Shakespearean language. I loved the part where Hortensio (not my character) tried to teach Katharina the lute and she bangs him with it. And Petruchio upon hearing this says: "Now, by the world, it is a lusty wench; I love her ten times more than e'er I did: O, how I long to have some chat with her!" I was cracking up on my ass! anywho, lemon was good?? sucky?? i don't know. http://eamesharlan.org/tptt/taming01.html follow link to read the original "Taming of the Shrew" enjoy!  
  



End file.
